Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic
by The Haydster
Summary: A new prophecy exists regarding Harry and Voldemort. What must he do now? Set in Harry's 7th year, AU for HBP and DH, HPDM slash
1. Arrival at Hogwarts

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are _not_ mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_.

Chapter 1: Arrival at Hogwarts

Harry sat, looking wistfully out of the window as the Hogwarts Express steamed on to it's destination. Within a week of him arriving at the Dursleys the previous summer, Tonks had turned up at 4 Privet Drive, dressed in robes with bright pink hair (She later explained that this was purely to annoy the Dursleys). She informed Harry that war had been officially declared, and that underage wizards were cleared to use magic at any time. She also mentioned that Harry was not to leave 4 Privet Drive under _any_ circumstances whatsoever until he had to go back to Hogwarts, when the Order would escort him to platform nine and three quarters. Tonks also had informed the Dursleys that she would throw them to the Dementors if they so much as touched Harry or attempted to put him out the door. The Dursleys were suitably cowed by this (after recalling the state Dudley had been in, without being Kissed by the Dementors), and they left Harry alone.

Harry looked across the compartment at Ron and Hermione, wondering if they would survive the coming war. He knew that they would be in danger because of him, and he would never forgive himself if anything happened to them because of him.

"Harry, are you all right" Hermione asked him, looking concerned.

"I'm fine" he replied, "Just wondering what this year will bring."

"Yeah, wonder what You-Know-Who will do now that everyone knows he's back" Ron put in

"Ron, when will you learn to call him Voldemort?" Hermoine told him, ignoring Ron's shudder at the name. The food trolley turned up then, and then Harry and Ron started talking about Quidditch, while Hermione immersed herself in _The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 7_.

Once the Hogwarts Express finally arrived at Hogwarts station, they dismounted. Hagrid was there with his lantern, calling all the first years for their boat ride across the lake to Hogwarts. The night was clear, and the moon shone down upon all of them. Thankfully, the full moon had passed. Once the werewolves had joined Voldemort, everyone was on edge during the full moon. The thestral-drawn carriages were waiting for them; the reptilian-like horses a grim reminder of the people that had died during the war. Many people started, seeing them for the first time.

The trio hopped into the last carriage in the line, and just as it was about to move off a silver haired boy jumped in, at the last minute.

"Malfoy! Can't you keep away from us until at least the first class?" Ron exploded.

"Sorry" the boy mumbled, bowing his head. There large bruise forming on his right eye. At Hermione's gasp he quickly raised his hood, hiding his face. The ride to the castle was silent.

:----------

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get a start on the story. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Trelawney's Words

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are _not_ mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_.

Chapter 2: Trelawney's Words

_From chapter 1_

The trio hopped into the last carriage in the line, and just as it was about to move off a silver haired boy jumped in, at the last minute.

"Malfoy! Can't you keep away from us until at least the first class?" Ron exploded.

"Sorry" the boy mumbled, bowing his head. There was a large bruise forming on his right eye. At Hermione's gasp he quickly raised his hood, hiding his face. The ride to the castle was silent.

Upon their arrival at the castle Malfoy jumped out of the carriage almost before it had stopped and fled into the great hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed more slowly. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table just as the sorting began.

"We've missed the hat's song this year, I wonder what it sung about this year" Hermione mused.

"It was different this year. It mentioned that this year many things would change, and that darkness must be overcome with love" Neville told them.

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up. As they looked at the high table, the three were surprised to see a new face, but a familiar one.

"To our new students, welcome to Hogwarts, and welcome back to our old students. Before we let the feast begin I have few announcements to make. Firstly, I would like to welcome Professor Ny- "He broke off after receiving a very nasty glare "Professor Tonks as the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher" Sure enough, Tonks was there, sporting chestnut coloured hair, which was surprisingly normal, unlike Tonks' normal choices of hair colour.

"I would also like to remind _all_ students Harry, Ron and Hermione were given a pointed look that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds at all times. The new Head Boy of Hogwarts is Mr. Draco Malfoy and the new Head Girl is Miss. Hermione Granger." Then Dumbledore's voice took on a much graver tone.

"Due to the danger we are in by the open attacks of Voldemort," the whole hall jumped "all visits to Hogsmeade are cancelled until further notice. Also students are not to attempt to sneak outside the school, as new and powerful wards have been placed on the boundaries of Hogwarts. Now, tuck in" Food appeared on the platters and they all started eating.

When Harry glanced across to the Slytherin table he noticed that Malfoy was eating alone. "Hey, Malfoy's without Crabbe and Goyle" he pointed out. "He was without them in the carriage too. I wonder what's going on and how he got that bruise" Hermione put in. "Who cares about the bruise? How did the slimy git make head boy?" Ron said. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, and then looked like a light bulb had gone on in her head. "I think I know, but I'll tell you later, it's not something to discuss here" she told them.

After everyone had eaten there fill (even Ron), the school song was sung, as usual and Dumbledore announced that it was time for bed. Hermione's voice rang out along the table "First years, this way to the Gryffindor common room!" She led them to the Fat Lady, Ron bringing up the rear as the other prefect. Harry was just leaving the hall when Professor McGonagall gave him an envelope. Opening it, he found a letter.

_Harry,_

_I need to speak with you immediately about a serious matter. Please come to my office._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Liquorice wands are delicious._

Harry asked Neville to tell Ron and Hermione that he would be delayed on his way to the common room and then took off to Dumbledore's office. Reaching the gargoyle, he said "liquorice wands" to it and it promptly came to life and sprang aside as the wall split open.

When Harry reached the top of the moving staircase he was beckoned in before he had a chance to knock. After being offered a sherbet lemon and politely declining, Dumbledore asked him to sit down.

"Harry", he began, "During the summer Voldemort stepped up his attacks, and he is believed to personally have led an attack on the township of Dagnar Green. A descendant of Godric Gryffindor lived in Dagnar Green. The woman was killed by Voldemort himself, this much was released to the press. The Order knows that Voldemort has killed descendants of the other three founders of Hogwarts. As Voldemort killed the last descendant, this happened." Dumbledore went to a cabinet and removed his pensieve.

Touching his wand to his temple, a silvery thought appeared and he placed it in the pensieve, and then prodded it with his wand. To Harry's surprise, Professor Trelawney appeared. She spoke in a harsh rasping voice, as she made a third prophecy.

_The Dark Lord has committed the most heinous acts_

_With the breaking of his soul he invoked ancient magic_

_The killing of the descendants of the five has strengthened it_

_The one with the power to vanquish him must be strengthened_

_The bond of love is the only bond that can save him_

_The power of love can invoke the school's magic_

_The five will judge and punish the Dark Lord_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord must have love to win._

As the last word faded from her lips, she disappeared into the pensieve. Harry was speechless. "As you can see, another prophecy has been made." Dumbledore told him. As Harry came back to himself, he asked "Sir, who are the five that she referred to?" "Alas, that I do not know", Dumbledore replied, "but I believe that four of them are the founders. Who the fifth one is, I do not know."

"Harry, the prophecy states that to vanquish Voldemort, you need to fall in love"

Ok, that chapter is longer. Is it worth continuing? Let me know. Yes, slash is eventually coming, but be patient. I plan to put it in the next chapter or two.

There once was a youngster named Stu

Who simply refused to review

His computer broke down

And the next day he drowned

So let that be a lesson to you

That limerick is not mine, if someone knows which author came up with it, please let me know so I can credit them.

REVIEW, DON'T END UP LIKE STU! (Does that rhyme?)


	3. Serenades and Truces

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Chapter 3: Serenades and Truces

_From chapter 2:_

"Harry, the prophecy states that to vanquish Voldemort, you need to fall in love"

"Fall in love! Isn't it bad enough as is? How am I supposed to fall in love to defeat Voldemort!" Harry exploded.

"Harry, I don't expect you to calm down, but please sit down and hear me out." Dumbledore said, unruffled. Harry sat down, fuming.

"Harry, you have been through more than anyone your age. You have handled what many fully grown wizards could not. Don't you believe that you deserve love, regardless of any prophecy? The prophecy means what it says. It says that Voldemort _will_ be judged and punished. As you are the only one that can vanquish him, it means that you _will_ find love, as you need love to defeat him. So, in a way the prophecy gives us good news."

Harry looked calmer, but then something occurred to him. "Professor, but if I love someone, it makes them a target!"

"That is why I thought you would not take this news well. It is in your nature to push people away to protect them. Love is the one power that Voldemort has not, and it will be his undoing. Do not be afraid to love, Harry." Dumbledore told him, calmly.

"Sir, how will I know, though?" Harry asked, calming down.

"Harry, it is the same as with the original prophecy. If you love them you make them the person referred to, just like Voldemort made you the one to vanquish him by marking you. I am sorry that this burden falls on you. If you need to talk to me at any time, you know the password. By the way, the password to Gryffindor tower is 'fancy towels'. I suggest you get a good nights rest before tomorrow's lessons"

After leaving Dumbledore's office Harry ducked behind a tapestry that concealed a short cut to Gryffindor tower. At the portrait hole the Fat Lady was there, as always. "Hello Harry, it's good to see you again. Password?" she asked cheerfully. She swung open as soon as Harry said the password and he entered the common room. He found Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

After they greeted him, Hermione got straight to the point, as usual. "What did Dumbledore want to see you about?"

Harry explained the new prophecy, and its implications. Hermione said that she'd have a look in the library to try and find out who the fifth person was. Ron asked Harry which girls he liked.

Harry hedged around that question. He hadn't told his friends, but he hadn't been attracted to any girls since Cho. He had, however, had a few erotic dreams about other boys. He didn't know whether this meant he was bi, or whether it was just the fact that it all went so badly with Cho. After chatting for a while they all went to bed. Luckily Harry was able to get to sleep before Ron started snoring.

The next morning Harry woke up still confused about how he was supposed to fall in love, and how that was supposed to defeat Voldemort. After waking up Ron, they met Hermione in the common room and went down to breakfast.

A flutter of wings signaled the arrival of the morning owl post. Neville received his usual parcel of stuff that he had forgotten to pack, and a new remembrall (he had lost the last one). Harry looked across at the Slytherin table and noticed that Draco was sitting without Crabbe and Goyle. In fact, he was sitting without anyone near him, and he hadn't received any post. When he remarked on this to Ron and Hermione, Ron replied with "Looks like the snakes have exiled the ferret." Hermione looked thoughtful, and mentioned that she thought she knew why, again, but said they would have to discuss it somewhere private.

Harry was enjoying pancakes with maple syrup when an owl dropped a letter above his plate. His seekers reflexes allowed him to catch it before it hit his pancakes. It was just addressed to Harry Potter, with no return address. He pulled out his wand and cast a revealing charm, and it glowed green, showing that there was nothing dangerous.

As soon as he opened it, the letter gained a life of its own, just like a howler. Harry started to put his hands up to shield his ears, but instead of shouting, it began to sing.

_It's the thing that you do  
So physical  
It's the thing that you say  
So flammable  
You know I can't resist  
Boy it's such a shame  
Do you belong to another  
I don't wanna hurt nobody  
but my heart just can't hold back_

It's the way you make me feel  
The way you make me feel  
Spinning my world around  
Tell me how can I walk away  
I don't care what they say  
I'm loving you anyway  
It's the way you make me feel

I'm going to make you mine  
It's not impossible  
Got to let you know  
I'm irresistible  
Baby can't you see  
You're the one for me  
But you belong to another  
I don't wanna hurt nobody  
But my heart just can't hold back

It's the way you make me feel  
The way you make me feel  
Spinning my world around  
Tell me how can I walk away  
I don't care what they say  
I'm loving you anyway  
It's the way you make me feel

Make me feel , make me feel  
Make me feel , make me feel

When I look into your eyes  
Everytime you smile at me  
Oh I go weak inside  
Baby I just can't hide my love

It's the way you make me feel  
The way you make me feel  
Spinning my world around  
Tell me how can I walk away  
I don't care what they say  
I'm loving you anyway  
It's the way you make me feel

Make me feel , make me feel  
Make me feel , make me feel

Tell me how can I walk away  
I don't care what they say  
I'm loving you anyway  
It's the way you make me feel  
It's the way you make me feel

"**It's the way you make me feel" by Steps**

After the last word died away, the letter fluttered to the table, and Harry wished he could evaporate. All the girls at the Gryffindor table had "cute" looks on their faces and all the guys were laughing. Harry blushed bright red, and tried hard to act like he hadn't just been serenaded by an anonymous letter.

As he returned to his breakfast, still blushing, he noticed that the letter still contained a piece of parchment. Pulling it out, he noticed that his anonymous admirer had sent him a letter, as well as a song.

_Dear Harry,_

_Please forgive the song if it embarrassed you. I want you to know that I meant every word of it._

_I regret to say that I have fallen in love with you. I know you probably have heard this from others, but I love you for being Harry, not The Boy Who Lived._

_I don't believe that you could ever return my feelings, but know that you are always loved. Please let me know if you can forgive me for this. Your owl will know how to find me._

_All my love,_

_Your secret valentine_

Harry immediately tried to hide the note, but Ron saw it and snatched it out of his hands. After reading it, Ron said "Harry, you've got a secret admirer" and before Harry could intercept it, he passed the note to Hermione, who got a "so sweet" look on her face. Thankfully she passed the note back to Harry after that, who promptly put it in his pocket along with the envelope.

"Well, I can't see what she needs forgiving for, but I guess you should 'forgive' her for loving you, Harry" Hermione stated matter-of-factly. Harry was still blushing red, and wished that Hermione hadn't said that.

Eventually the torture of breakfast was replaced by something far worse: Potions class. Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way there when they ran into Draco Malfoy "I see the famous Harry Potter has got a love note. Always love the attention, don't you Potter" Draco drawled in his usual tone. "Shove off Malfoy" Harry shot back. "You loved the whole hall hearing about it, didn't you?"

"Why are you so interested Malfoy, did you send it?" Harry fired back, staring into Draco's face. _Those eyes, their not angry. They look... empty._

Draco saw surprise in Harry's face as they made eye contact, and he quickly turned away and almost ran to the potions classroom. _I hate this role, but what else can I do?_

"Good on you, Harry! You stared down the ferret."

"Thank goodness it didn't come to hexes, as it usually does"

They reached the potions classroom and took their seats just as Snape came in. Harry and Ron paired off and Hermione paired off with Neville so he didn't make too bad a mess.

"Today we will be making a weightlessness potion. This potion is complex, and I don't expect most of you dunderheads to get it right. Be warned, if it comes into contact with you before it has simmered long enough, wherever it touches will turn red and boils will sprout as well" Snape gave a pointed look towards Neville, who gulped. He waved his wand at the blackboard and instructions appeared on it. With another wave of his wand the door to the storage cupboard swung open. "You have 2 hours, starting now."

Harry collected the ingredients from the student stores while Ron looked up the page in their textbook. Snape was right, the potions book was very clear about the dangers of getting any unfinished potion on you.

Snape was quiet during the lesson, just making his usual snide comments to Gryffindor in general. When their potions were simmering, he directed his comments at Harry personally.

"I see you seem to have made the wrong potion again Potter" Harry was not in the mood for this, and his face turned red, but he held his temper in reign.

"With you're abysmal skills it's amazing how you stay alive when those around you die"

Harry kept his mouth shut, but his potion started to bubble wildly.

"And now you potion is bubbling, which it should not be doing. You aren't even fit to care for a _dog_." Harry leapt to his feet, about to unleash a tirade at Snape.

Harry had just opened his mouth when his potion flew out of his cauldron directly at Snape. The whole class looked at Snape as he sprouted boils all over his body. "Two hundred points from Gryffindor!" He roared before collapsing.

Madam Pomfrey arrived on the scene and levitated Professor Snape to the infirmary. Class was quickly dismissed. Everyone left the classroom quickly, to enjoy their free hour.

How Snape had been drenched by Harry's potion was the talk of the school at lunch. The Gryffindors treated him like a hero, the Slytherins glared at him and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were happy, as they hated Snape in general.

Herbology was uneventful, except when Seamus got a nasty bite from a Fanged Geranium. He was out of the infirmary by dinner. Ron bolted down his dinner as usual, and rushed off to meet Dean in the common room for a chess match. Soon after he had left Hermione left to start on their homework (on the first day!). Harry had a leisurely dinner of shepherd's pie and was among the last to leave the dining hall. As soon as he had left the hall, Draco walked up to him. "Hello, Potter" He said, without malice.

"Malfoy" Harry spat.

"Potter, I need a private word with you, in my room"

"Give me one good reason you're not going to hex me"

Draco pointed at the Head Boy badge on his robes. "I don't want to lose this"

Harry followed him suspiciously, with one hand on his wand.

Once they reached the fourth floor Draco whispered a password to the portrait of Sir Rodney the Ridiculous, who swung open, revealing a hole much like the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. Harry climbed in and looked around the room. The room was empty apart from Draco, who looked amused at Harry's surprise. "I did say I wasn't going to hex you. Letting other's hex you would be just as bad for my position."

The head boy room was decorated in Slytherin colours. Along with the usual four poster, it had a table and chairs, a couch, a desk and a door that looked like it lead into a private bathroom.

Harry sat down in one of the chairs. "Malfoy, state your business so I can be gone"

Draco sat down opposite him. "It's very simple. I want a truce" Harry's jaw dropped. "I was to get the Dark Mark these holidays. I refused" Draco pushed his sleeve up, showing unmarked skin. "Dumbledore has agreed to keep me safe. He is willing to induct me into the Order, as I made an unbreakable vow with him. I don't want to fight you anymore. I'm sorry for this morning. I am trying not to start the fights, but it is a hard habit to break"

Harry finally came to his senses. "Malfoy, why should I believe a word of what you say?"

"For the simple fact that I can say 'Number twelve, Grimmauld Place' which I wouldn't be able to do if I hadn't been told by Dumbledore, who is the secret keeper"

Harry knew he was telling the truth then. Under the Fidelis Charm, no one could speak the name of Headquarters unless they had been told by Dumbledore and they were speaking to someone else privy to the information.

"Very well, Malfoy. I believe you."

"Thanks. I really want to apologise for everything I have done. I don't want to be like that anymore I would also like you to keep all this to yourself. Please don't tell anyone, not even Weasley or Granger" Harry saw only sincerity and hope in his eyes.

"I accept your apology, and I will keep it quiet. Also, if you need to talk, I'm here. I know what it's like to be alone"

"Again, thanks. I may take you up on that"

"Bye, Malfoy"

"Goodbye, Potter"

With that, Harry left for Gryffindor Tower, feeling surprised but happy.


	4. Talking and Attacks

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Chapter 4: Talking and Attacks

_From chapter 4:_

"Again, thanks. I may take you up on that"

"Bye, Malfoy"

"Goodbye, Potter"

With that, Harry left for Gryffindor Tower, feeling surprised but happy.

Harry arrived back at Gryffindor and the Fat Lady swung open, allowing him entrance. In the common room he found Ron and Hermione. Hermione was doing her homework, as was Ron, while the look on his face showed that he would much rather be playing chess. When he was questioned about where he had been, he said that he had been for a walk and escaped to bed, as soon as he did enough homework to placate Hermione.

The next day at breakfast Harry had an owl deliver him a letter, just missing his bacon and eggs. Opening it, praying that it wasn't another love letter, he saw a letter in the same script as the love letter.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I am truly sorry, please forgive me for embarrassing you. Is there any way you can forgive me?_

_Your secret love_

Oops, Harry forgot to reply. He quickly penned out a reply.

_Hi,_

_I forgave you before, I just forgot to tell you. Sorry about that. Who are you?_

_Harry_

He gave the response to the owl, which promptly disappeared into the crowd of owls in the Great Hall. He felt eyes boring into him, and looked up to see Malfoy giving him a significant look. He nodded towards the door, and then got up and walked out.

"Ron, Hermione, I'll see you at transfiguration. I forgot something, see you there" Harry said, as he left the Great Hall. He exited the hall and saw an arm beckon to him from an alcove. Following the arm he found Malfoy.

"Potter, can I take you up on that offer to talk?" Malfoy whispered, looking hopeful.

"Ok, when and where?" Harry replied, surprised.

"Tonight at 7, in my room?"

"Good, see you then" Harry turned to walk away.

"Hey Potter"

"Yes"

"Thanks"

Harry walked off to transfiguration, thoughts of how Malfoy had changed in his head. During transfiguration Neville managed to turn his frog into a large crocodile, which Hermione froze before it was able to much damage. After lunch they had herbology with the Hufflepuffs, which went uneventfully. Before Harry knew it, his watch showed quarter to seven, and he packed up his homework and left for Malfoy's room.

He arrived at the headroom, and knocked on the door, feeling slightly queasy. It's just Malfoy, he's defected, why am I so scared? The door opened a crack, and Malfoy opened it enough to let Harry in, and then closed and locked it again.

He beckoned for Harry to sit down on the couch, and then he sat next to Harry.

"Ok Malfoy, here I am. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Can we please stop using our last names? Please call me Draco. I hate being a Malfoy." Draco asked.

Surprised, Harry agreed.

"I guess you want to know why I've changed sides." Draco continued after a pause.

"I am curious about that. I was sure you were going to be a Death Eater at first"

"During the holidays, Lucius took me to meet him. The Dark Lord I mean. I saw him for what he was. He is a skeleton of a creature. He's not even human anymore. I saw him torture people when they had done nothing at all. He murders for fun. I can't be part of that. Then I made the mistake of telling Lucius that." Draco broke off for a minute, then took a deep breath and continued. "He beat me, although that was nothing new, he told me that I'm either becoming a Death Eater when I come home next, or he'll kill me. I knew then that I had to leave. I was able to owl Dumbledore and he promised me protection once I reached Hogwarts. I'm as safe as I can be here."

"So that's why you're head boy, to get you away from the Slytherin dorms."

"Yes, the junior Death Eaters will be out to kill me, as I'm sure Lucius has now decided that I've left for good."

"Harry, can we talk about something else. Like how did you do that in potions?"

Harry looked uncomfortable.

"If you don't want to, we don't need to talk about it" Draco quickly added.

"It might be best if I do talk about it" Harry replied. "It hasn't happened for years, but I used to do magic unintentionally when I was younger. It happened when I was experiencing great emotion, and I haven't had such a fierce emotion since I was eleven or so."

"Why? What did Snape say to make you hate him so much? He said something about you not being able to take care of a pet." Draco asked him, curious.

"He said I couldn't take care of a _dog_. You know the battle at the Ministry 2 years ago, when Fudge was forced to accept that Voldemort was back? My godfather, Sirius Black died in that battle. He was an unregistered animagus. His form was a dog" Harry said dully, while his eyes started to brim with unshed tears, which he blinked back.

"Snape _knew _this, and he dared to taunt you like that?"

"Yes." Harry said, emotion creeping back into his voice.

"He was the closest thing I had to a parent!" Harry yelled, his voice full of passion and sorrow. "I only knew him for a few years! How dare Snape blame me for his death! Doesn't he know what it's like to lose a parent!" A ringing silence fell.

"Sorry" Harry said quietly, after a pause. "It's still a touchy subject for me. I still haven't got over his death" He choked up then, unable to speak.  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up"

"No, I did need to mention it, but sorry about exploding"

"I would have done the same. I can't believe Snape would be that bad. I know he hates you, but that's going to extremes."

"He hates me to the extreme." Harry replied.

"Anyway, it looks like someone loves you, if that singing letter was anything to go by" Draco put in. Harry managed to crack a smile at that. "Who sent it, anyway?"

"I don't know, it was anonymous"

"Bet it was Creevey" Harry laughed at that

"Banish the thought!"

"I don't know, you can't be sure" Draco said, with a smile. Harry got a funny feeling in his stomach, seeing Draco smile.

"Well, it could be worse"

"What do you mean by that, Harry?"

"Swear not to tell anyone, Draco?" Harry asked him, gravely.

"I promise"

"Well.. I'm gay" Harry whispered.

"That's the big secret? What's all the fuss about?" Draco looked ready to laugh.

"It's no big deal?"

"Not to me, at least"

"So, did you send the letter then?" They both laughed at that. Harry didn't notice that Draco's laugh sounded a bit forced.

They chatted about lighter topics for a while, and Harry was surprised about how comfortable he felt around Draco. Although he would never tell him, he was falling for Draco. "Draco, thanks for making a truce"

"Harry, I never wanted us to be enemies. That was my father's doing"

"What? It was all faked?" Harry exploded, shocked. Draco cringed.

Harry noticed Draco's scared face "Sorry, I just didn't see that coming."

"Harry, I like you."

"I like you too, I'm glad we're not enemies."

Harry suddenly noticed the clock. "It's midnight, I'd better get back."

"You'll get caught by Filch. Feel free to stay, my beds big enough."

"Thanks, I promise not to jump you during the night."

Draco laughed "Damn. Here I was hoping to get lucky."

Harry cracked up then too.

They were just about to go to bed when an explosion rocked the room. Harry had his wand out before Draco even knew what was going on. With another blast the door broke open as Draco retrieved his wand. Ten Death Eaters burst into the room, firing dark curses. Their skull masks made them look sub-human. Draco and Harry started firing stunners and disarming curses.

Draco fell while dodging one of the Death Eater's curses, and a Death Eater aimed his wand at him. Harry didn't have time to think of curses. The Death Eater was blasted into the wall by the burst of raw magic Harry sent at him. Knowing that he was going to kill Draco made Harry's innate magic go wild. His wand fired curses at the Death Eaters before Harry even thought the incantations. A ringing silence fell as the last Death Eater hit the ground, unconscious.

Draco pulled himself up off the floor and walked over to Harry, who just stood there, breathing heavily. "Merlin, Harry. Are you all right?" Harry turned his face to Draco. "We need to get Dumbledore, I'll be fine"

After tying up the Death Eaters, Draco kept watch over them while Harry ran for Dumbledore's office. He yelled "liquorice wands!" as he approached the gargoyle and ran up the staircase. Without knocking he ran into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was writing at his desk and jumped to his feet, drawing his wand as Harry burst in.

"Harry, what's going on?" Dumbledore asked quickly

"Draco was attacked by Death Eaters. Ten of them. We beat them, they're in his room." Harry said, while trying to catch his breath.

"We need to go there at once. Fawkes!" Dumbledore caught Harry by the arm as Fawkes flew over. As soon as Dumbledore grabbed Fawkes' tail they arrived at Draco's room in a flash of fire.

Harry moved over to stand by Draco as Dumbledore checked all the Death Eaters' vital signs, and then levitated them. "Harry, Draco" he addressed them "I will need to speak with you about this in the morning. I will floo the Ministry and make arrangements for the trial of these Death Eaters. I suggest you both get some sleep." On that note Dumbledore left the room, the unconscious Death Eaters floating ahead of him and Fawkes flying silently above him.

Harry broke the silence with "I guess I'd better get back to Gryffindor tower". "Harry, please stay. I… I don't feel safe alone" Draco asked, a scared look on his face. Harry agreed, and they both went to sleep in Draco's king sized bed.

The next morning was a Wednesday, luckily both Harry and Draco had the day free until lunch. After waking up late, Harry left for Gryffindor tower to shower and change. Luckily the common room was empty (Ron was at class and Hermione was in the library), so Harry didn't have any awkward questions to answer. While he was getting dressed he heard a tapping on the dorm window. Looking out he saw Hedwig tapping her beak against the glass, sitting on the ledge. When he let her in she gave him an affectionate nip on the finger and held out her leg with the letter attached to it. The letter read:

_Harry,_

_Would you and Draco please come to my office as soon as possible? The password is still the same._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry quickly threw the rest of his clothes on and hurried down to the headroom to get Draco. They arrived at Dumbledore's office and gave the gargoyle the password, which promptly sprang to life and leapt aside for them. A few moments later they knocked on the door of Dumbledore's office and were promptly beckoned in.

After being offered a sherbet lemon each and politely declining, Dumbledore popped one in his mouth and invited them to sit. "The Ministry has sent the Death Eaters that attacked you to Azkaban. They will stand trial soon, but it will be a mere formality. When examining them, I noticed that one of them had been hit by raw magic, and most of the others had injuries that were a combination of raw magic and wand magic. Would you please tell me what happened?"

As Harry and Draco went over what happened in the room Dumbledore's eyes widened, before quickly snapping back to his calm pose. "I see" he said when they finished. "It appears that Draco being attacked and helpless somehow allowed you to tap your core magic, Harry. Has this happened again recently, with the exception of the incident in potions?"

"No sir."

"I see. You are both excused from classes for the remainder of the day. Draco, I will see about re-warding your room this afternoon."

Harry and Draco left Dumbledore's office and went back to Draco's room, where they sat on the bed. Draco broke the silence.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry"

"What on earth for?" Harry asked Draco.

"You could have been killed. I put you in danger by asking you to be here"

"To be honest, I'm getting used to it. The year would be incomplete without one life threatening experience. At least now I've already had it" Harry joked, until he looked into Draco's eyes. He saw only apology and fear of being pushed away. "Draco, its all right, really."

Draco visibly relaxed. "For what it's worth, thanks. You saved me by being here."

Yes, I know there is no slash yet, hang on people please. This story is _not_ going to be a quick fling. Anyway, there will be more when I come up with more plots. I have an overall idea of how its going to end, but between now and then I need ideas. Please pass on your plot ideas.

R

E

V

I

E

W

REVIEW! (please)

See you all in chapter 5


	5. Quidditch Love

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Chapter 5: Quidditch Love

_From chapter 4:_

"To be honest, I'm getting used to it. The year would be incomplete without one life threatening experience. At least now I've already had it" Harry joked, until he looked into Draco's eyes. He saw only apology and fear of being pushed away. "Draco, its all right, really."

Draco visibly relaxed. "For what it's worth, thanks. You saved me by being here."

"Draco, I'd better get back to Gryffindor Tower, Ron and Hermione will be wanting to know what happened to me"

"What will you tell them?"

"What should I say?"

"Don't tell them you were with me, please. Tell them you couldn't sleep or something."

"I will, but I don't like keeping secrets from them"

Draco looked contrite. "Harry, I'm sorry." He said sincerely "I'm just not ready for anyone to know about this."

Harry looked into his eyes. "Draco, I understand, and I will keep it secret" Draco's eyes showed some unreadable expression.

As soon as Harry entered the Gryffindor common room he was met by Ron and Hermione. "Harry, where were you all last night? Ron and I were about to break into your trunk for the Marauder's Map." Hermione asked, looking relieved but exasperated at the same time.

"I couldn't sleep Mione. I'm sorry about not leaving a note or anything. I didn't want to worry you, but I'm fine. I missed breakfast 'cos I just wasn't hungry."

"Ok, but next time just let us know, please."

Harry mentally sighed with relief, as Hermione wasn't headed into lecture mode.

"I will, but right now we'd better head off to Charms."

Throughout charms Harry's mind kept drifting to Draco. _Hell, why can't I get my mind off him. Still, what is it about him?_ Luckily, the lesson was theory and went rather quickly. At dinner another owl landed in front of Harry.

_Harry,_

_Thankyou very much for forgiving me. I can't reveal myself to you yet, but I intend to some day soon. I hope you are all right, I know there is a lot on your shoulders._

_All my love,_

_Anonymous_

Harry quickly owled back, saying that he was fine, and asking Anonymous how he or she was going.

Over the next few weeks, Harry looked each morning for the owl bearing a letter. He slowly developed a relationship with this letter writer. He was a guy, and admitted it pretty soon, apologising for the fact, until Harry replied saying that he was hoping that. He seemed to understand Harry's feelings and was a comfort to him. Eventually Harry realized that he was falling in love with the mysterious stranger.

During the same time, his relationship with Draco blossomed, them becoming fast friends. They still kept it a secret, but it was noticed that they didn't fight anymore. Harry was a bit worried about his feelings for Draco. He also was starting to feel romantic feelings for him too.

Soon the first Quidditch match of the season rolled around. The weather was among the worst possible weather for a Quidditch match. Storm clouds were rolling in from all directions and the weather was bad enough for Herbology and Care Of Magical Creatures classes to be canceled. There was talk of postponing the match, but it didn't happen. On the day the teams made there way down to the pitch and got into their robes. Harry spelled his glasses to repel water. Everyone put the spell on their robes as well.

The Gryffindor vs. Slytherin team, captained by Ron, marched onto the pitch and faced off with the Slytherins, Draco at their head. After Madam Hooch had warned them about having a clean game she blew her whistle and the game started.

The snitch immediately disappeared into the storm clouds and the quaffle was secured by Gryffindor. Lee Jordan's commentating could barely be heard over the roar of thunder. "Ten-zero to Gryffindor!" Harry managed to make out within the first few minutes of play.

The lightning and the rain made it nearly impossible to see anything, and Harry was nearly unseated twice by a bludger. 3 hours into the game a time-out was called. The team all gathered around Ron, cold and miserable. "Harry, is there any sign of the snitch at all?" Ron asked.

"None at all"

"We're beating Slytherin 120 to 40, but we need the snitch to end the game. There's not much more to say, except everyone keep an eye open. Harry's not the only one allowed to catch it." With that they got back into the air.

As the match rolled on the storm got fiercer. Harry zoomed around the pitch, looking for a glint of gold. _Where's that bloody snitch?_ Then, as lightning tore the sky in two, he saw a glint of gold high up in the clouds. He shot directly up, towards the snitch. Draco was on his tail, but the Firebolt was too fast for him. As soon as he reached the point, the snitch had disappeared, but it couldn't have gone far. Another bolt of lightning revealed the snitch, not far away. Harry sped towards it. He caught the snitch, but didn't put together the humming in his ears and his hair standing on end until too late. _Bloody h-_

Harry fell from 60 feet above ground when the lightning struck him. Draco saw Harry fall from his broom and he went into a vertical dive, coming up under Harry's limp body that fell onto him. The impact almost unseated him, but he was able to land, cradling Harry's charred body in his arms. Madam Hooch immediately was at his side. Harry was still breathing, but just. She instantly pulled out her wand, pointed it at Harry and said "mobilicorpus". Harry's body floated in the air, she then jumped on her broom, cast another charm at Harry and sped off toward the castle, Harry's body zooming along behind her.

Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly as Madam Hooch flew directly into the hospital wing, her expression changing to concern as soon as she saw the state Harry was in. She lowered him onto a bed. Harry looked scorched. His robes were still smoking. The only two parts of him that were unchanged were his hair and his scar.

Madam Pomfrey started putting ointment all over him and forced a potion down his unconscious throat. Half an hour later Harry was out of danger, but it had been touch and go. If he had hit the ground, he would have died. She told the Quidditch team to go, as Harry was not awake. When Ron and Hermione flatly refused to leave she let them sit by Harry.

The both sat like sentinels at Harry's bedside until dinner. Ron left for dinner, and Hermione didn't leave until he got back. They only left that night just before curfew. There was no party in Gryffindor Tower that night. They won the match, but at a great cost.

Harry slept, slowly recovering. His skin started to recover, thanks to the ointments and spells. At midnight, once Madam Pomfrey had gone to bed, a figure silently slipped into the hospital wing and between the curtains around Harry's bed.

He sat in the chair by the right side of Harry's bed, and held Harry's uninjured hand. His platinum blond hair shone in the dim light as he looked up at Harry's face, eyes shining with worry, and holding unshed tears.

Draco started speaking in a low voice. "Harry, please come back to us. I'm so worried about you. We all are. I couldn't come in earlier, Ron and Hermione were here."

"Harry, please wake up" He started to cry silently. "When I saw you fall from your broom I thought you were dead. I nearly died at the same time. Harry, I love you. I sent those owls to you, because I was too afraid of losing your friendship. Please come back to us, please wake up." He placed a gentle kiss to Harry's newly healed lips.

Harry woke up to a pressure on his lips. His eyes fluttered open to see platinum blond hair. "Draco?" he croaked out.

"Harry! I'm sorry, please don't get angry. I was just so worried about you."

"Draco.."

"I can't help loving you, please don't hate me for it." Draco was starting to get worked up.

"Draco! There's only one thing that could make me angry" Harry managed to get out.

Harry cracked an impish smile "And that's if you don't kiss me again"

This time their lips pressed together Harry's responded. Once they broke apart, Draco murmured jokingly "I told you I was irresistible". Harry couldn't realize why that sounded familiar "Draco, you sent the letters, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I was too afraid of losing your friendship to tell you, but I've loved you for ages. I've been too scared to do anything until the start of term though."

Harry looked nervous "So, what now?"

"Harry, will you be my boyfriend?" Draco asked him.

"I'd love to be"

"What will we do about Ron and Hermione?"

"Drac, I'd like to tell them, but I don't know how they'd react"

"I.." Draco broke off as Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Mr. Weasley, are you aware its…" Her words trailed off as she saw Draco there.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here at this hour? Mr. Potter, you are awake at last. I need to get you some potions." She left for her potions store.

"I think we should keep it to ourselves for a while. They don't even know that we're friends, and that would be enough of a shock."

"On the topic of shocks, Draco, what happened in the game"

Madam Pomfrey came through the curtains again and handed Harry a potion.

"You were struck by lightning and fell from your broom. Mr. Malfoy caught you on his broom and then Madam Hooch took you to me. Had Mr. Malfoy not caught you, you wouldn't have survived."

"Draco, you saved me?" Harry asked in awe.

"Um, I guess so" Draco replied, blushing.

Harry grabbed his face and kissed him hard, entirely forgetting about Madam Pomfrey.

When she cleared her throat Harry was reminded of her presence, and they broke apart, blushing. "Well, that explains your presence, Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said, unruffled. "It does not, however, explain why you are here at approximately midnight. Please explain."

"Well, Ron and Hermione don't know, and I needed to see him." Draco stated.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger do not know about your … relationship?"

"Yes" Harry replied "They don't even know that we are friends, let alone boyfriends" He blushed at the word boyfriends.

"Be that as it may, it was still inappropriate for you to come here at this hour. I can give you 15 minutes before you must leave. If you are any longer I will have to give you detention."

"Thankyou Madam Pomfrey" Draco replied, politely.

Madam Pomfrey started with surprise to see Draco acting politely.

"I'm not without a heart, Mr. Malfoy" she replied, with a small smile as she left.

This chapter is a little smaller, but I wanted to get it out before uni break. My uni goes on winter break this weekend in Australia. I have some surprises lined up for the next chapter. By the way, I'm a sucker for happy endings, so if you are after tragedy, this is not for you.

PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR, WHIPPED CREAM AND A CHERRY ON TOP! Ok, let's just say I'd really like reviews, before it gets too weird 

See you all in chapter 6. By the way, I'd like a beta for my stories, if anyone's interested, drop me a line.


	6. Secret Love, Public Friendship

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Chapter 6: Secret Love, Public Friendship

_From chapter 5:_

"Be that as it may, it was still inappropriate for you to come here at this hour. I can give you 15 minutes before you must leave. If you are any longer I will have to give you detention."

"Thankyou Madam Pomfrey" Draco replied, politely.

Madam Pomfrey started with surprise to see Draco acting politely.

"I'm not without a heart, Mr. Malfoy" she replied, with a small smile as she left.

* * *

"Draco, what are we going to do about our friends?"

"What about them?"

"Do you want to keep it secret, or to tell them?"

"I have very few friends left, since I renounced my support for the Dark... for Voldemort. Blaise and Pansy are the only ones staying as friends with me, as their families are supporting the side of light, as are they." Draco said, frowning as it set in that he had lost nearly everyone he knew in Slytherin.

"Drac, I'd like to tell Ron and Hermione, but I don't think that we should tell them just yet. We need to make our truce open before telling them that we're boyfriends" Harry blushed at that, and Draco thought he looked absolutely adorable when he blushed.

"Did you just call me Drac?"

"Don't you like it?"

"Only you can call me that" He kissed Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy, time's up!" Madam Pomfrey's voice called out from the other side of the curtain. Draco left, and Harry drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

When Harry woke up at about ten the next morning, he saw Ron by his bedside.

"Harry! You're awake!" he shouted, gleefully.

"If I wasn't before, I am now" he grumbled.

"Sorry. Everyone was so worried about you. How do you feel?"

"Slightly singed, but I'll be fine"

"No other effects of the strike?"

Harry's mind flashed him a picture of a certain grey-eyed blonde, and he had to fight not to blush. That was one 'effect' of the lightning strike he didn't mind. "No, I'm fine" he replied, successfully fighting the blush.

"When you are released, there's a big party waiting to be held in Gryffindor Tower"

"Why?" Harry asked, puzzled

"We won. You caught the snitch just before the lightning struck you. Surprisingly enough, the ferret caught you when you fell. I wasn't expecting that from him."

Ron and Harry chatted a little more before Ron left. Ron said that he'd let Hermoine know that he was awake, and Harry asked Ron to see if she could bring his copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages_ with her. Hermione had been tired of the fighting for a while now, however she would retaliate when called a "mudblood", so she would probably agree to a truce, but Ron gave Harry the impression that he couldn't see Draco as anything but an enemy.

Harry was getting out of bed when Madam Pomfrey saw him. "Mr. Potter, what do you think you are doing?"

"Er… leaving?"

"Out of the question" the nurse replied brusquely. "You are not leaving here until you are well enough to do so. Barring anything unforeseen, you will sleep in your dorm tonight."

Harry got back into bed at those words, and a few minutes later Hermione walked in.

"Harry, how are you? You look much better." Hermione chirped.

"I'm all right, but I can't wait to get out of here. Thanks for bringing the book with you." Harry replied. Harry and Hermione chatted for a bit then he turned the conversation to Draco.

"I still can't believe Dra…Malfoy saved me" Harry said, putting on his best expression of surprise.

"Harry, I think you should consider making a truce with him" Hermione replied, in a tentative tone, fearing Harry might lash out at her for suggesting it.

"That may be a good idea" Harry pretended to think about it. _Well, that was easy. I hope Ron takes it that well when it happens._

Hermione soon left for the library, as she had homework to do. _Homework on a Sunday?_ Harry read _Quidditch Through The Ages_ and rested until Madam Pomfrey finally declared him well enough to go. He wandered back to Gryffindor Tower, and after giving the Fat Lady the password ("Shivering Yeti") he entered through the portrait hole. As soon as he came in he was swamped by Gryffindors congratulating him on winning the match, and within 5 minutes the tower was in party mode.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling terrible. _I think I over-did it last night. _He let out a groan, to have it echoed from the bed next to him. "Ron?" He croaked "Do you feel terrible, or is it just me?"

"I feel like a dragon is rampaging in my head" Came the reply. The door burst open and Hermione came in "Good morning!" she said, cheerily.

"Not so loud" Ron growled back, holding his head in his hands.

"I see I was right, someone put firewhisky in the punch. Here, drink these" Hermione gave Harry and Ron a vial of anti-hangover potion each, and then distributed them to Neville, Dean and Seamus.

After showering, the potion kicked in and Harry felt significantly better on his way to breakfast. Even potions didn't look too bad _Potions means Snape, but it also means Draco._ Ron swore loudly when Harry reminded him about potions, earning him a slap on the back of the head from Hermione. "Ronald Weasley, say that word again and I'll let you go to potions with a hangover next time!"

"Sorry" he mumbled. An owl dropped a note to Harry during breakfast, luckily missing his plate.

_Harry,_

_I have a plan for making our truce public. Pansy will approach you after potions today, play along, please._

_Kisses,_

_DM_

Harry quickly hid the letter, before Ron could read it and they left for potions. Almost before they had taken their seats, Snape swooped in, with his cloak billowing behind him.

"I have decided", he began ominously, " that for the rest of the year you will be working in pairs, allowing the practical part of this subject to be done more quickly. I will read out the names of your partners. This partner will be working with you for the rest of the year, so I suggest you learn to work with them or fail the course." The class grumbled, but was silenced with a glare.

"Bulstrode, Patil"

"Parkinson, Longbottom"

"Zabini, Granger"

"Malfoy, Potter"

As Snape continued to read out partners Harry's heart leapt. _I get to work with him in potions! _

After Snape had read out all the pairs, Harry got his stuff and moved next to Draco. "Potter" Draco greeted, in a neutral tone

"Malfoy" _I just want to kiss you now_

With a flick of Snape's wand, the instructions to the lesson's potion (an antidote potion) were on the board.

"Get the ingredients, Potter, please"

Wordlessly Harry got the ingredients and they started to brew. Their hands often brushed during the lesson, surreptitiously. After the lesson, they were told that their potions would be ready by their next lesson, and he was going to test them.

Draco dashed out of the classroom, after giving Harry a loving look. _Why did he look at me like that, then leave so quickly?_ Harry slowly packed up and left, in confusion.

"Potter!" Harry turned around to see Pansy. He had completely forgotten about Draco's letter.

"Yes, Parkinson" Harry carefully kept his voice neutral.

"A word, please" She replied, while Ron and Hermione gave her suspicious looks.

"Speak"

"Are you going to thank him, or are you more heartless than I think you are?"

"What?" Harry replied, pasting a scowl on his face

"Draco saved your life. The least you could do is thank him!"

Harry tried to look surprised.

"You should thank him, he risked his own life to save yours!" Pansy continued, looking angry.

"I will, Parkinson"

"See that you do, Potter" she said, turning away.

As they ate lunch at the Gryffindor table, Harry kept glancing at Draco, trying to catch his eye. Draco kept noticing, and eventually he charmed a note to slide along the floor to Harry.

_H,_

_Astronomy tower, midnight_

_D_

Harry smiled, reading it. He was interrupted from daydreaming about kissing Draco by Hermione.

"Harry, are you going to thank Draco. I really think it would be a good idea. He's not that bad this year"

"I will, I might even try to make a truce with him"

Ron choked on his shepherds pie

"A truce!" he managed to get out. "He's a death eater in training!"

"Ron, he is _not_ a death eater" Hermione cut in before Harry could. "When I met him to talk about arranging prefect duties he showed me his arm. It was not marked."

"Still, we can't trust him" Ron replied, calming down a bit.

"I think we can, Ron" Harry said, calmly.

"No we can't. He's not a death eater, yet, but he may be one."

"Harry, Ron may be right." As Hermione saw Harry start to get annoyed, she hurried on "Regardless, we _know_ Lucius is a Death Eater, and he could easily use leglimency on Draco to get any information we gave him, if we decided to trust him."

Acting as calm as he could, after being blindsided with that possibility, Harry spoke. "Even if we don't trust him, we don't need the petty bickering between us."

"Ok, but he's still a ferret" Ron put in.

"Ron, that's exactly what Harry's saying we should have grown out of." Hermione admonished him.

After lunch they caught up with Draco on their way to transfiguration. "Malfoy", Harry called out. He stopped and turned around as they caught up to him.

"Potter" he replied, keeping his tone neutral

"I just wanted to say, thankyou for saving me during the Quidditch match" Harry blushed.

"Regardless of what you may think of me, Potter, I don't like to let people die." Ron snorted at that. "I mean it Weasley. I'm no Death Eater".

"Malfoy, can we make a truce?" Harry held out his hand

"Ok, but call me Draco then, Potter" Draco shook Harry's hand

"Harry" With that Draco turned and continued on to class, followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

The afternoon classes dragged by, as did the hours after dinner. Eventually, after finishing his homework at Hermione's insistence, Harry feigned tiredness and left for his room. At 11:45 he quietly snuck out of bed and put his invisibility cloak on. Quietly, so as not to wake the Fat Lady, he opened the portrait hole and headed out of Gryffindor tower for his rendezvous with Draco.

Once he reached the astronomy tower, Harry found Draco, waiting for him. As soon as he pulled the cloak of his head his lips were covered with Draco's. Once they broke away Draco breathed "I missed you" into Harry's ear. "I missed you too", Harry replied. They kissed again, the full moon shining down upon them.

After more kissing they ended up sitting on the floor, Draco sitting up against the wall with Harry between his legs, resting his back against Draco's chest. Draco was playing with Harry's hair, as they spoke about nothing in particular.

Eventually, they eventually needed to leave to get some sleep. "Drac, we need to find a time that we can meet during the day."

"I know, but it's hard to get away during the day"

"We can work out something, I'm sure"

"We will. Sweet dreams, Har"

"Sweet dreams, Drac"

With that, they eventually left for their dorms.

The next day, Harry woke feeling unusual. He put it down to lack of sleep, and went off to breakfast. His first class was History of Magic, where he dozed off. He didn't feel much better after his sleep, though.

After lunch, he had Transfiguration, where he just couldn't concentrate. He managed to transfigure his cactus into a walkie-talkie somehow, and was at a loss to explain how.

During dinner, he caught sight of Draco, who looked just as bad of him. He felt better for seeing Draco though. After dinner, he felt downright queasy, and tried to muddle through his homework, while the queasiness developed into a major headache. At eight, he couldn't stand it anymore. "I think I need to…" was as far as he got before he passed out cold, at 8:03 pm. "Harry!" Hermione called, appearing at his side. She noticed that his breathing was slowing, and his face had gone white.

"Ron, help me get Harry to the hospital wing. Dean, floo Madam Pomfrey and let her know that Harry is barely breathing, and it looks serious." Hermione ordered crisply, taking command of the situation. She levitated Harry onto a stretcher and ran with Ron to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey met them at the door. "Granger, Weasley, get him onto a bed, I have some potions that should stabilise him until I can work out what is going on."

She had just finished force-feeding some potions to Harry's unconscious form when Pansy Parkinson appeared in the doorway, with an unconscious Draco hovering behind her.

* * *

Please review, the more you review, the faster I write. I don't know if anyone thinks this is worth continuing if I don't get reviews. See you next chapter. 


	7. Bonded

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Chapter 7: Bonded

_From chapter 6:_

"Ron, help me get Harry to the hospital wing. Dean, floo Madam Pomfrey and let her know that Harry is barely breathing, and it looks serious." Hermione ordered crisply, taking command of the situation. She levitated Harry onto a stretcher and ran with Ron to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey met them at the door. "Granger, Weasley, get him onto a bed, I have some potions that should stabilise him until I can work out what is going on."

She had just finished force-feeding some potions to Harry's unconscious form when Pansy Parkinson appeared in the doorway, with an unconscious Draco hovering behind her.

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey! Draco just passed out, he's almost not breathing!" Pansy said, panicked. 

"Miss Parkinson, get him onto the bed next to Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey crisply ordered, running to her potions cupboard.

After feeding Draco the same potions as Harry, she appeared slightly calmer. She pushed the two hospital beds next to each other, and placed Harry's hand in Draco's. To everyone's surprise except hers, they appeared to be slightly better. "Mr. Weasley, please keep an eye on Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. They are stable for the time being, but alert me if there is any change. Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson, I need to speak with you in my office."

"Why can't I be told what's going on?" Ron objected.

"Mr. Weasley, I need someone to monitor their condition, and if this is as I suspect, it is not a matter to be discussed in a semi-public place" With that, she ushered Hermione and Pansy into her office.

After shutting the door, Madam Pomfrey didn't waste time. "Please be seated for one moment. Dobby!" she called, and Dobby appeared with a crack. "How can Dobby help Madam Pomfrey?" he asked politely.

"Dobby, contact Sir Nicholas and the Baron. Find out if Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were out of their dormitories last night, when they were out and if they know where they were. Do so quickly." Dobby disappeared instantly.

"The house ghosts are tied into Hogwarts magic, and they can tell when students were in their towers, and when they were not. You need to know three things about this situation, to understand what is going on. I asked that Mr. Weasley stayed outside as his temper will not contribute to this situation. Firstly, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter are boyfriends." Hermione and Pansy gasped at that news. "Secondly, lightning can affect the control of someone's magic, and finally, the full moon was last night, a time when magic is at its most powerful. I believe that they are bonded in some way, but I know of no similar case, as someone being caught after being struck by lightning is unheard of, for a muggle or wizard. Judging by the severity of their reactions, the bond must have occurred last night"

Hermione suddenly cut in "If magic is set unbalanced in flight, the first person that is touched is bonded to the other, weakly. But, I can't see how they can have bonded so strongly, as they evidently need to be in contact. A love bond, even combined should not be that strong." She broke off as Dobby appeared.

"Madam, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were in the astronomy tower between midnight and 2 am this morning. Is that all Madam?"

"Yes, thankyou" Dobby disappeared.

"They have a lunar bond. They must have kissed under the full moon. This is serious, we need to act now! I need a potion from Severus' stores, and the headmaster must be alerted. Miss Granger, floo to the headmasters office, and get him down here. Miss Parkinson, floo to Professor Snapes quarters and get him to bring his bond potions up here immediately." They both flooed out as Madam Pomfrey went out into the main room.

"Mr. Weasley, help me move Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy into the one bed."

"What?"

"No time to explain. They need to be lying with their chests together."

Once that was done, Madam Pomfrey handed Ron a calming potion, and had him drink it. Then she explained what was going on.

"What the hell?!" Ron exclaimed "Harry and the ferret! That's impossible!"

"Mr Weasley! Do _not_ shout. Accept it now, deal with it later. They are both still in danger."

Dumbledore and Snape burst out of Madam Pomfrey's office simultaneously, followed by Hermione and Pansy. Snape was carrying a wire rack full of potions."Albus, you're the bond expert, these boys have a loose magic bond, a love bond and a lunar love bond." Dumbledore immediately took control of the situation. He rattled off a list of potions, and Snape handed them to him. Madam Pomfrey force-fed them to both Harry and Draco, who were still unconscious. After that Dumbledore whispered a long complicated spell and a golden thread of light appeared between the two boys' chests.

"Poppy, they are all right now, but I suggest that they be kept in isolation for the time being. They must remain in the same room. The fact that they are bonded _must not leave this room_. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded. "They will be asleep until morning, and I suggest that we all get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day." None of them slept well.

* * *

Seven o'clock saw Madam Pomfrey, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, Ron, Hermione and Pansy assembled in Dumbledore's office. After tea had been offered to everyone, Madam Pomfrey opened the conversation. 

"The boys' condition is stable, they are still sleeping and I don't believe that they will wake until about noon. They have had to remain in constant contact, as when I tried to move them into separate beds their breathing became laboured."

"They are still dependant on each other for life. This will no longer become the case once they recover consciousness, but they will not be able to be separated for about a week. We need a cover story to tell the school." Dumbledore replied.

"How about them contracting a bout of muggle flu? It can be argued that the lightning strike reduced their magic levels, so their magic couldn't fight it off, and their symptoms were similar to the flu yesterday." Hermione suggested.

Her suggestion was generally agreed upon, and the meeting broke up soon after. Dumbledore gave Madam Pomfrey a letter to put in Harry and Draco's room to explain what happened, and the current situation.

Around noon, Harry started to regain consciousness. _I feel like I've been hit by a hippogriff._ _Hey, am I lying next to someone?_ He opened his eyes to discover Draco wrapped around him. He could tell that Draco was about to wake, and looked into his face to see Draco's silver eyes flutter open.

"Hey Harry"

"Hey Drac"

"I can feel you in my head" Harry said, surprised

"You are in my head too. Where are we?"

"It looks like one of the isolation rooms in the hospital wing, What's the last thing you remember? I was in Gryffindor Tower and felt ill, then I must have passed out."

"About the same happened to me, but I was in my dorm, chatting with Pansy. She's still trying to fathom why I fell for you." Draco managed a small smile at that.

"Is she OK with it? I'm not ready for the school to know about us yet"

"She's fine with it, but surprised that it was you."

Eventually, Harry and Draco managed to get up, still confused about their connection, and then they noticed a letter to them on the table in the room. As soon as it was opened, Dumbledore's voice came from it, and addressed them in his usual calm voice.

_Harry and Draco,_

_As you may or may not have realised, you are in an isolation room in the hospital wing. At exactly 8:03 pm last night you both fainted and very nearly stopped breathing. Madam Pomfrey flooed me as soon as she recognised the signs of a bond, namely that you stabilised when you were in physical contact. You have a bond unprecedented before in magical history. When you, Draco, caught Harry, during the Quidditch match it created a bond between the two of you. Harry, your magic was disturbed during the strike, and as people struck by lightning usually hit the ground first, their magic goes to earth, and there is no problem, as we are all connected in a way to the earth's magic. However, as the first living object you came into contact with was Draco, you are both bonded._

_This bond would not likely be noticeable unless either of you were in grave danger. You are aware of each other because the bond was strengthened due to your relationship. Last night when Madam Pomfrey analysed your condition, she estimated that you had been out of contact for about 16 hours. With the help of Dobby and the house ghosts, it was ascertained that you were at the astronomy tower. I assume you kissed under the full moon. This causes any bond to deepen greatly. Your life-forces are linked at the moment, and this leads us to another conclusion._

_You are soul mates. There is no other way that the bond could be as deep as it is (with some magic that only Merlin was powerful enough to perform). This information _must_ be kept as secret as possible for the time being, as you are both very vulnerable until your bond stabilises._

_Harry, Draco is unable to betray you now, even if he wanted to. Draco, please do not take that as an insult. Harry, I believe that Draco is the one referred to in the prophecy, as you are unable to form a love bond with anyone else now. I suggest you tell him about it. Draco, you are now immune to leglimency, as are you, Harry. I am sure that will be a relief to both of you. This also means that you will probably have no more visions, Harry._

_Madam Pomfrey has a blue communications stone in the wall, touch it when you are awake, to let us know. In an emergency press three times. Also, the alcove in the corner will provide for your needs if you ask it nicely (if you are rude, it will not respond favourably). _

_The school has been informed that you have contracted Muggle influenza, and am being kept in isolation so you don't infect anyone else, in case the disease mutates into a magical form._

_Albus Dumbledore_

(Authors Note: Credit for the talking letter and the layout of the room goes to Beren, author of _Gold Tinted Spectacles_. It is one of the best HPDM fanfics I have read. It is at

Harry looked at Draco, stunned. "Soul mates?"

"You're not the only one amazed. Look on the bright side, you're stuck with me now." He kissed Harry gently then.

They alerted Madam Pomfrey that they were awake and had some lunch. Madam Pomfrey knocked on the door and came in just after they had finished.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, It's good to see you both awake again. How are you feeling?" After they both responded that they felt all right she cast some spells on them, to check that they were physically ok.

"You are progressing rapidly gentlemen. I expect that you will be able to leave the hospital wing tomorrow. However, there is something else unusual about your bond. I will ask Professor Dumbledore to have a look at you, as he is a specialist in magical bonds." With that she left their room.

Draco sat down on the four-poster bed, pulling Harry down with him. "Harry, what did Dumbledore mean about the prophecy?"

Harry's face instantly became grave. "Dray, you're going to be in danger because of me." He told Draco all about the prophecy, and apologised for pulling Draco into it.

"Harry, why are you apologising? That's the last thing you need to do. I love you and would be with you anyway, prophecy or none. At least now I _know_ I can be of some help."

Harry pulled Draco into a tight embrace, hearing him say that. "But if I don't defeat him, you'll die."

"All the more reason for you to win against him" Draco pulled back and looked into Harry's emerald eyes "Harry, the prophecy says that you _will_ defeat Voldie, not that you might, or that you could. It says that you will. Everyone believes that you can, and I know that you can."

* * *

This chapter is a bit smaller than usual, but I've got a case of writers block, so I'll write more once I get over it or when I get sent more ideas. 


	8. Bonds and Lucius

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Chapter 8: Bonds and Lucius

_From chapter 7:_

"Harry, why are you apologising? That's the last thing you need to do. I love you and would be with you anyway, prophecy or none. At least now I _know_ I can be of some help."

Harry pulled Draco into a tight embrace, hearing him say that. "But if I don't defeat him, you'll die."

"All the more reason for you to win against him" Draco pulled back and looked into Harry's emerald eyes "Harry, the prophecy says that you _will_ defeat Voldie, not that you might, or that you could. It says that you will. Everyone believes that you can, and I know that you can."

* * *

Soon after Madam Pomfrey had left, there was a quiet knock on the door. After Draco had replied to come in, Professor Dumbledore walked through the door, with his benign smile and the twinkle in his eyes firmly set in place.

"Hello Harry, Draco" he addressed them, and they returned the greeting. He conjured up a winged armchair and sat down, facing Harry and Draco, who were sitting side by side on the edge of the bed.

"My dear boys, Madam Pomfrey was confused as to what her diagnostic spells showed up with your bond, therefore I would like to cast some extra diagnostic spells. Would you please stand up and hold hands?"

Once they had done so, Dumbledore also rose to his feet and said an incredibly long incantation, with some very complicated wand movement. As he twirled his wand around, multicoloured streams of magic issued from the tip and wrapped themselves around Harry and Draco, encompassing them in visible magic.

When Dumbledore finished, Harry was glowing a shining silver, Draco an emerald green. Dumbledore's eyes widened at this, and he slowly sat down. Harry and Draco followed suit, as the glow slowly faded away to nothing.

"Sir, what does this all mean?" Harry asked, curiously.

"It means that you are bonded at the very level of your magic. Your auras are the colour of the other's eyes. This has never been seen before in living memory. It is one of the deepest bonds possible." Dumbledore replied, sounding stunned.

Harry and Draco's jaws dropped. "What does this mean in practical terms for us?" Draco asked, recovering first.

"It means that you are not to be separated, and you will be sharing rooms for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. I am sorry, but there is no way to hide this. Your relationship will need to become public. If you try to go on as if nothing has happened, you will both become very ill." Dumbledore told them.

Harry seemed to snap out of his shock by hearing that. "Sir, is there nothing we can do about it. Draco will be in grave danger, and his father…"

"I am well aware of where Lucius' loyalties lie. I am also aware that you cannot be separated, as you are bonded. What you may not be aware of, is that you are now officially adults in the eyes of the law, as a bond of this magnitude may not form unless the two individuals are ready to bear the responsibilities of an adult. This law was enacted to stop the forcible separation of bond mates."

"On a more cheerful note" Dumbledore continued, "Madam Pomfrey is ready to discharge you at any time. The question remains as to where you would like to live. You may share the headroom if you like, as Draco is already settled in there."

Harry looked at Draco, who replied "That is fine with me"

"Me too" Harry said, smiling.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly as he informed them that Harry's belongings would be moved in immediately and that another bed would be placed in the headroom.

"There is one other thing to discuss. Harry, when Draco was attacked you were able to use raw magic. You should be able to do this almost constantly now, so be careful. I suggest that we keep this ability quiet for the time being. I will see Madam Pomfrey about you being released. You are both excused from classes for the day."

Half an hour later, Madam Pomfrey released them on the condition that they go straight back to their room and rest.

Harry and Draco arrived at the headroom without meeting anyone (although they were nearly discovered by Peeves). As soon as they were inside the door Draco grabbed Harry by the waist and passionately kissed him. "Be very afraid, Potter, you're stuck with me now" he growled playfully.

Harry flung his hand onto his forehead dramatically "Oh no, how will I survive?" he replied, melodramatically. They both cracked up then.

Once they stopped laughing they both lay down next to each other on Harry's bed, just enjoying the other being close. This state of affairs didn't last long though, and soon they were passionately making out. Unfortunately, they were so into it they didn't hear the door open.

"Hey Harry. We heard that you were moved… OH MERLIN!" Ron yelled, clapping a hand over his eyes.

* * *

Harry and Draco shot up, with their hair in total disarray, and with both their shirts unbuttoned at the front. Draco also had the fly of Harry's jeans undone.

Ron stood just inside their room, a hand over his eyes, mumbling "Harry, ferret, kiss" while Hermione looked amused by Ron's reaction and by the fact that Harry was blushing violently.

Draco looked unconcerned at all by their untimely arrival and drawled "Don't you two know how to knock?"

"We were under the impression you were to rest this afternoon, not practise kissing." Hermoine replied coolly.

"Harry, ferret, kiss" Ron repeated, his hand over his eyes.

SLAP

"Ow! What was that for!" Ron scowled, rubbing his cheek fiercely.

"You knew they were together, get over it" Hermione told him firmly.

"Please, take a seat" Draco offered, acting as if it was perfectly normal to be caught snogging. Hermione dragged Ron to a couch and forced him down on it, sitting next to him while Harry and Draco made themselves presentable.

Once they had their clothes fully on, they sat opposite Ron and Hermione. "Well, I see you two aren't having too many issues with the bond", Hermione broke the awkward silence with, causing Harry to go bright red again. "Without meaning to sound insensitive, Draco, your father is going to find out about this. Have you worked out what you are going to do?"

Draco replied in a mildly amused tone of voice "Well, it looks like there is something you don't know for once." He looked directly in the eyes of the Gryffindor and stated "Harry and I are now adults in the eyes of the law. Lucius can do what he likes, I don't care." Hermione looked taken aback. "You mean that you two are…" Her voice trailed off.

"We're fully life-bonded if that's what you mean" Harry put in. "Life-bonded!" Ron exploded "How the hell can you two be life-bonded. Harry, I don't care if you like boys, but Malfoy! He's a…" They never quite found out what Ron thought Draco was, as Hermione cast _silencio_ on him. "Ronald Arthur Weasley, you have no right to behave like that! Draco is _not your enemy_ and you should act like a civil human being." Harry had trouble keeping a straight face, as Hermione was exactly like Mrs. Weasley when she was angered. After that she removed the charm and Ron wisely kept his mouth shut, still glaring at Draco.

"Ron, please try to understand that we didn't choose this. Neither of us asked for this to happen, but we are both happy that it did. Draco and I are together permanently, you need to understand that." Harry pleaded, looking into Ron's eyes. "Harry, I'll need a while to get used to this, but I should be able to cope in the end." Ron replied.

After that the four of them chatted for a while. It turned out that somehow Neville had managed to turn his fish into a feathered pig in transfiguration, and even Professor McGonagall couldn't work out how he had done it, as they were supposed to be turning the fish into frogs.

Ron started to thaw when Draco mentioned chess, and he eventually challenged him to a game. They were playing and Hermione was helping Harry with some of the work he had missed when an owl flew into the room and dropped a letter in the middle of the chess board (causing some of the pieces to scream).

Draco picked it up and read the short note. His face turned pale.

_Draco and Harry,_

_Please come to my office immediately, Draco's father is here. The password is sugar quill_

_Professor Dumbledore_

"Dray, what is it?" Wordlessly he handed the note to Harry. Harry gulped.

"Ron, Hermione, Lucius is in Dumbledore's office. We need to go there" he managed to croak out. Draco snapped out of his shock quickly and put on his look of superior indifference as they left the room, headed for the Headmaster's office.

Once the gargoyle had sprung to life and they had ascended the staircase, they entered the office to find Lucius pacing the office looking ready to kill someone. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking amusedly at Lucius, his eyes twinkling. "Ah, Harry, Draco, please take a seat" he said, indicating the chairs next to his desk. "Lucius, you may want to sit down too." Lucius sat down in a chair facing Harry and Draco, with the headmaster's desk on his left.

"Draco"

"Father" Draco replied, his voice shaking slightly.

"In view of the circumstances, I have decided to withdraw you from Hogwarts. We shall be leaving this evening."

Dumbledore broke in "Lucius, I'm afraid that is not possible"

"You have no say in this, Dumbledore. I have received word from my son's housemates that my son has been seeing Potter, and I intend to see that it stops."

"Evidently, you are not aware of the latest development" Dumbledore replied, unperturbed.

Harry saw doubt creep into Lucius' eyes, as Dumbledore explained the situation.

"Draco, I want you to come home now."

"No" Draco replied, shaking. Harry placed a hand on his arm, and it slightly calmed him.

"You will do as I say"

"No, father, I will not. I will not come back to the Manor, and I will not be a death eater"

Lucius raised his wand but Dumbledore was faster and Lucius' wand came flying out of his hand and into Dumbledore's.

"Lucius, I will not allow you to raise your wand against my students, regardless of your relation to them." His voice was no longer light, and power radiated from him. "As headmaster, I am asking you to leave Hogwarts now."

"My son is coming with me, Dumbledore"

"No, I'm not" Draco put in "I will not follow you, you have no authority over me now, and I am staying with Harry."

"You will regret this, Draco. You are disowned as of now" Lucius ground out. Snatching his wand back from Dumbledore, he stalked over to the fireplace and threw floo powder into it. "Malfoy Manor" he shouted and disappeared in green flame.

Draco remained shaking for a minute or two after Lucius had left.

* * *

That looks like a fairly good place to end the chapter. Consider yourselves warned, the war is coming, and it's going to be a big one.

Please review, the more reviews, the faster I write.

TheHaydster


	9. War

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Chapter 9: War

_From chapter 8:_

"You will regret this, Draco. You are disowned as of now" Lucius ground out. Snatching his wand back from Dumbledore, he stalked over to the fireplace and threw floo powder into it. "Malfoy Manor" he shouted and disappeared in green flame.

Draco remained shaking for a minute or two after Lucius had left.

* * *

"Draco, are you all right" Dumbledore asked, concerned. 

Draco quickly composed himself. "I should have expected that to happen, but I was still hoping that it wouldn't. Lucius truly does put the Dark Lord above his family. I'm not sure what I'm going to do after school though" he replied calmly, his mask fully in place. "We have the rest of the year to think about that, Dray" said Harry, putting an arm around Draco's waist.

"He is right" Dumbledore put in, "You do have the rest of the year to work on what you are to do when you finish school. In the meantime, I suggest you both go back to the headroom and rest."

The next day at breakfast Draco received an owl from Gringotts. He read the letter, and then turned to Harry.

"He has now officially disowned me. I have nothing." Draco said, sadly.

Harry turned to him and smiled. "What are you smiling at?" Draco snapped. Harry passed Draco the letter he has received.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have just been informed that a member by blood of the Black family has been disowned. Although you were to receive full ownership of the Black family assets, under clause 15 of the will of the late Mr. Sirius Black, a half share of the remaining value of the Black family vault is now to go to this person, a Mr. Draco Malfoy. The vault has been frozen until an agreement has been reached between yourself and Mr. Malfoy regarding the contents of the vault. Mr. Malfoy should receive his owl with this news today._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnok_

_Legal affairs, Gringotts_

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, do you think an agreement of the vault being in both our names can be reached?" Harry teased.

"Harry" Draco replied slowly, "are you aware of how much there is in the Black vault?"

"No, although I assume there's a fair bit"

"Harry, the Black family is about as rich as the Malfoys. There is sure to be an incredible amount in that vault, but it's rightfully yours. I don't have any claim to it. Your godfather wouldn't have meant me."

"Draco, if we're going to be together, it was going to be half yours anyway. Get over your pride and accept it" Harry told him firmly.

After breakfast they went to transfiguration, where they were given guinea fowl which they were to turn into kittens. Unfortunately Neville managed to end up with a winged kitten, despite his best efforts, although everyone else succeeded in the transfiguration eventually.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco headed off to lunch and sat at the Gryffindor table. Draco's changing tables had gone without comment, as the Slytherins had shunned him already and the Gryffindors accepted him because Harry did. Ron had just started his second helping of the steak pie when the doors to the Great Hall flew open and a lynx patronus ran to Dumbledore at the staff table. It spoke urgently, in the deep tones of Kingsley Shacklebolt. The words it spoke chilled everone.

"The Ministry has fallen."

* * *

The Great Hall went into total uproar. Dumbledore raised his hands for quiet but was ignored until an exceptionally loud clap of thunder echoed around the Great Hall. 

"Students, remain in your seats." He commanded. While everyone sat down he cast a spell and his voice echoed through Hogwarts. "All students, report to the Great Hall immediately. All students to the Great Hall immediately." Dumbledore ended the spell and conjured his own patronus, which was a phoenix. "Tell Kingsley to gather the aurors and the unspeakables that he can and to bring them to Hogwarts. He has fifteen minutes before the wards seal. Be sure he is alone when you tell him this" the phoenix patronus nodded and disappeared in silver flames.

As the students continued to arrive in the Great Hall, Dumbledore called for Dobby, who appeared with a loud crack. "What can Dobby do for Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Dobby asked, bowing. "Dobby, please go to my office and ask Fawkes to bring the Sorting Hat down her, and tell him that he will be required here too. Then I would like you to bring Winky and the head house elf up here. You will also be needed." Dumbledore replied, calmly.

"Dobby will do it right away, sir" Dobby disappeared with a loud crack. As soon as he had disappeared Dumbledore rose to his feet and addressed all the Hogwarts students.

"Students of Hogwarts, please remain calm through what I have to say. This news is grave, but panic will not help us.

War is upon us, the Ministry Of Magic has just fallen to Voldemort (the whole school jumped at the name) and he has taken control there. The good news is the aurors and the unspeakables, the most powerful divisions of the ministry foresaw this, and the survivors are on their way to Hogwarts as we speak."

Fawkes appeared in a burst of fire carrying the sorting hat, which he put down gently on the table, then he perched on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"When Hogwarts was founded, the four founders were granted a charter by the Ministry of Magic. For those of you who don't know, a charter is a special set of laws. This charter has a section referring to what happens if law and order is destroyed, which is what has happened now that the Ministry has fallen."

Dobby appeared with Winky and an old house elf. They all bowed to Dumbledore, who asked them to stay, as they would have a decision to make.

"Will the heads of house please stand" Dumbledore asked. He turned to Professor McGonagall. "Do you, Minerva McGonagall, as head of Gryffindor, support the invocation of clause 27 of the Hogwarts Charter?"

"I do" she replied, her chin set.

Turning to Professor Sprout, Dumbledore continued.

"Do you, Flora Sprout, as head of Hufflepuff, support the invocation of clause 27 of the Hogwarts Charter?"

"I do" she said, her voice wavering slighty.

Facing Professor Flitwick, Dumbledore solemnly asked "Do you, Filius Flitwick, as head of Ravenclaw, support the invocation of clause 27 of the Hogwarts Charter?"

"I do" he squeaked out, determined.

Turning to face Professor Snape, he said "Do you, Severus Snape, as head of Slytherin House, support the invocation of clause 27 of the Hogwarts Charter?"

"I do" he replied.

Finally Dumbledore faced the Sorting Hat.

"Sorting Hat of Hogwarts, would the founders invoke clause 27 of the Hogwarts Charter under these circumstances"

"They would" the Sorting Hat replied.

Dumbledore faced all the students. "As Headmaster of Hogwarts, I invoke clause 27 of the Hogwarts Charter. I call upon the sentient magic of Hogwarts herself and the spirits of the four founders to help Hogwarts in this time of danger." The ceiling of the Great Hall flashed white, then the Hogwarts crest appeared on it. It slowly faded, revealing the clear sky, and faces returned to Dumbledore.

"Students of Hogwarts, in a time of war Hogwarts has the right to split from the Ministry of Magic and become its own country. Due to the Ministry falling to Voldemort we have no choice but to do so.

The wizarding world has never been faced with an evil such as Voldemort, and hopefully will never be again. This war is for everything we have known. As Hogwarts is the strongest fortress of the light, Voldemort will attack it, but we can be prepared.

It is time to form a true army. Every one of you must decide whether you will fight or not. None of you will be forced to fight, but no one will be turned away if they decide to. Make no mistake, this is a war, and people will die. No children should have to fight in a war but we have no choice. If we do not fight, Voldemort will destroy the world as we know it.

The Army Of Hogwarts must be created"

* * *

This chapter is a short one, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Also, this is the first chapter (apart from chapter 1) that I've typed in one hit. 

Can someone tell me what Kingsley's patronus form is, I think you find out in Deathly Hallows, when he sends the patronus to the wedding, but my copy of the book is missing. If you can tell me, I'll fix it up.

This story is un-beta'd so if you see any other mistakes, please tell me. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you are my inspiration.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. We Fight As One

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Thanks goes to Kokou for letting me know that Kingsley's patronus is a lynx. That has now been fixed.

Chapter 10: We Fight As One

_From chapter 9:_

"It is time to form a true army. Every one of you must decide whether you will fight or not. None of you will be forced to fight, but no one will be turned away if they decide to. Make no mistake, this is a war, and people will die. No children should have to fight in a war but we have no choice. If we do not fight, Voldemort will destroy the world as we know it.

The Army Of Hogwarts must be created"

* * *

Everyone in the Great Hall seemed to be in shock. Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued to speak. 

"Students, as much as it pains me to say this, I believe there are students among us who support Voldemort. As I have a responsibility to them by being their headmaster, they have 24 hours to leave the castle grounds unmolested. If any choose to remain and they are found out, they will be arrested. Also, let me warn every person here that when Hogwarts' magic accepted the fact that we are at war, it bound every person to secrecy. You are unable to tell anyone anything that may betray us, and anyone trying to use Leglimency, that is, anyone who tries to read your mind will regret it."

"All students please return to their common rooms for the time being, with the exception of the students in the DA. Owls will be sent to all the families offering them sanctuary at Hogwarts. DA members, please go to the Room Of Requirement." Dumbledore finished, sitting down.

As the students left he called Dobby, Winky and the other house elf over. "Dobby and Winky, you are free elves and Tolly, you are the head house elf of Hogwarts. You are not required to stay here if you do not want to, as you will be in danger too. Will you stay?"

"Dobby is willing to go into danger to serve Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter" Dobby instantly replied.

"I is willing to stay" Winky squeaked out.

"All the house elves in Hogwarts is wanting He Who Must Not Be Named to be defeated. We is staying Professor" Tolly said solemnly.

"Thank you, that is what I was hoping, but you needed to be given the choice. You may go now" Dumbledore told them. The three elves bowed and then disapparated. As soon as they had left, Fawkes flew up off Dumbledore's shoulder. Dumbledore lightly held his tail and they disappeared in a ball of fire.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione left for the Room Of Requirement feeling like they were in a dream. Hermione explained that Hogwarts was now a fully independent country, with Dumbledore being the leader of it, with total control by law. 

Upon their arrival at the room, the door was already there. The trio walked in to find a room with a large number of comfortable armchairs set up in a circle. There were many more chairs than Harry expected to be needed for the DA though. The room was coloured in light earth tones, as were the armchairs. In the centre of the circle was a table with a model of Hogwarts on it. Dumbledore was already seated in one of the chairs and invited them to sit down.

"Harry, do you have the Marauders' Map with you? I would like to duplicate it if possible." Dumbledore asked. Harry drew the Map out of his pocket and Dumbledore cast a complicated spell on it and a second copy appeared next to it. After revealing it, Dumbledore opened it and placed it on the table in the middle of the circle.

Once all the members of the DA were assembled and seated (there were still empty chairs), Dumbledore addressed them.

"When this group was formed, you decided to teach yourself Defence Against The Dark Arts. You have all progressed further than anyone expected you to. Amongst the students of Hogwarts, you are all the elite when it comes to defence. That is why I intend to teach you special war skills, if you are willing to fight. If any of you do not wish to fight, please return to your common room and no one will think any worse of you." No one made any move to leave their seats.

A knock sounded on the door, and upon being invited to enter Kingsley Shacklebolt entered with about 15 other people.

"Albus, these are all the Aurors that could come. All the others that escaped have gone to defend their families."

"I quite understand Kingsley. Aurors, I would like you to meet the members of the group known as Dumbledore's Army. These students have been learning war skills since the return of Voldemort and have excelled in all areas. They are willing to fight alongside you in this war. Please be seated"

All the seats were filled by the time all the Aurors sat down.

"Now that Voldemort has taken control of the Ministry, Hogwarts is no longer under the control of the Ministry, and the sentient magic of Hogwarts herself is helping us fight. Eventually Voldemort must be defeated, but our main priority is to make sure that Hogwarts does not fall. The wards that protect the castle are strong, but they cannot hold against a full attack.

The Ministry has long believed in the superiority of wizards over other creatures, but we must ally ourselves with all creatures who will fight for the light now, if we are to survive this battle."

Dumbledore briefed the DA and the Aurors on the spots where the wards were most vulnerable and what the weak spots were.

In the next day, the students that were willing to fight were to begin training. The students that were not willing to fight were designated to help with the war effort.

The first years were to be trained in potions, amongst other things to provide materials needed for the battle. The second and third years were not to fight, but they were to be trained in healing and were to help in the hospital wing.

The fourth years were to be taught battlefield medicine and first aid, and the fifth years were to be trained in defensive magic enough to protect the fourth years while they would get the wounded well enough to send them to the hospital wing.

The sixth and seventh years were to fight on the front line, alongside the teachers. The DA and the Aurors were to be trained as specialised strike teams.

After the briefing session was over Ron and Hermione left for Gryffindor Tower while Harry met Draco in the headroom. As soon as he entered the door he was enveloped in a pair of arms and a kiss was placed on his lips.

"Merlin, Harry, where have you been?"

"With the DA and the Aurors Dray. We've been planning."

"I'm so worried about this. What's going to happen?"

"I don't know, but Voldemort has to be defeated. We need to find the last of his…"

"His what?"

"Um, I'm not supposed to share this info, but I can't hide anything from you anyway. Voldemort has horcruxes."

"Horcruxes, aren't they pieces of his soul?"

"Yes, he has seven. One is still in him. 3 of them have been destroyed. One is in Nagini, his snake. That leaves 2. We don't know what they are, but Dumbledore thinks they are hidden in Hogwarts, and probably belonged to the founders."

After speculating a bit about what the Horcruxes were, Harry and Draco got their minds off the impending confict and onto other, more personal matters until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Draco growled from the bed, after removing his tongue from Harry's chest

"Ron and me, can we come in?" Hermione called out through the door.

"Just a minute" Harry shouted back, jumping out of bed and trying to find his shirt, while Draco grumbled about 'bloody Gryffindors sense of bad timing'. Once all their clothes were on they told Ron and Hermione to come in.

* * *

They were all seated in the room, with tea (provided by Dobby) when Hermione got to the point. 

"We can't defeat Voldemort until his horcruxes are destroyed, but he can be weakened by the loss of the Death Eaters. The unspeakables are using all their knowledge and the Hogwarts library to try and work out a way to locate the horcruxes. I think the best we can do is help with the war in general until more horcruxes are found."

"There must be something we can do about the horcruxes, Mione" Harry argued.

"Our knowledge isn't as vast as Dumbledore's and the unspeakables. We should help with the training of all the students. The Death Eaters are almost as big a threat as Voldemort himself."

Eventually Harry agreed that Hermoine's idea was the best, and they all spoke of lighter things for the rest of the day.

* * *

At breakfast the next day Dumbledore informed everyone of the plans that had been made. 40 students had left Hogwarrts, 20 of which were from Slytherin. 

Later on during the meal the fire in the Great Hall turned green and a voice said "Incoming Floo call from Olympe Maxime, Beuxbatons Academy Of Magic to Albus Dumbledore. Accept or reject?"

"Accept" Dumbledore replied, and Madame Maxime's large head appeared in the fire. She was incredibly agitated.

"Dumblydorr, I 'ave just 'eard the news. I am so glad to see that 'Ogwarts is still safe."

"Hogwarts is still safe, my dear Madame. Is Beuxbatons secure?"

"Ve are as secure as ve can be, but I fear for the safety of ze students 'ere. If zere is room at 'Ogwarts, I would like to send zem there. I 'ate to impose, but 'Ogwarts 'az ze strongest vards in Europe. Can ve come to 'Ogwarts, ve all vant to fight?"

"You will all be welcome." Dumbledore pointed his wand at a goblet and said "Portus" and the goblet glowed blue for a second and rattled. He then passed it to Madame Maxime through the fire. "This portkey will take you to the entrance hall, to activate it say 'safety'" It will only work from the grand ballroom of Beuxbatons, I assume your students can assemble there?"

"Zey are there now. Ve vill arrive in a minute. Zank you" With that, Madame Maxime's head disappeared from the fire. Five minutes later there was a loud noise as 500 students, along with teachers and Madame Maxime arrived in the entrance hall of Hogwarts.

* * *

_At Voldemorts headquarters:_

"You must tell me what you know!" Voldemort bellowed.

"My lord, his plans are…" Theodore Nott opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Speak, idiot boy"

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward. "My lord, I have checked the other students, they are under the strongest secrecy spell, possible. They can not write or communicate Dumbledore's plans in any way."

"We will see about that, Lucius. _Leglimens_" With that Voldemort delved into Nott's mind. He found the block in Nott's mind and pushed against it with all his might.

The spell promptly broke and Voldemort cursed as Theodore Nott fell to the ground, dead

* * *

Well, that's the end of another chapter. As you can see, Voldemort can't find out Dumbledore's plans. I'm moving house this weekend, so another chapter may be a fair way away, but I have plenty of ideas. They involve Aurors, Australia and Phoenixes. I am always open to suggestions though. 

READ AND REVIEW!


	11. The IAA

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Chapter 11: The IAA

_From chapter 10:_

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward. "My lord, I have checked the other students, they are under the strongest secrecy spell, possible. They can not write or communicate Dumbledore's plans in any way."

"We will see about that, Lucius. _Leglimens_" With that Voldemort delved into Nott's mind. He found the block in Nott's mind and pushed against it with all his might.

The spell promptly broke and Voldemort cursed as Theodore Nott fell to the ground, dead

* * *

_Back at Hogwarts:_

Dumbledore quickly strode into the entrance hall as soon as he heard the students arrive by the portkey.

"My dear Madame Maxime, welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumblydorr, ve are zo grateful zat you 'ave granted us zafety. Ze vards at Beuxbatons are anchored by ze Vrench miniztry, and zey are likely to vall zoon"

"Everyone from Beuxbatons is safe here, as long as Hogwarts stands. Dobby!" Dumbledore called, and Dobby appeared with a loud crack.

"What can Dobby do for Professor Dumbledore, sir?"

"Dobby, will you please collect all the house elves and have them prepare quarters for…" He paused "Madame Maxime, how many people have you brought here?"

"Zix 'undred and vifty zree" she replied

"For six hundred and fifty three people. I believe that the northwestern towers should be able to house them all"

"We is having them ready in fifteen minutes" Dobby replied, then disappeared

All the students and teachers were soon settled in their towers and Madame Maxine promptly went down to see Hagrid.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco had left the hall when the floo call had finished, and went to the headroom to discuss the new turn of events.

Hermione started by saying: "Beauxbatons' wards are ministry controlled, as Beauxbatons was formed well after Hogwarts, so if the French ministry falls, so does it. Luckily the wards of Hogwarts are fully independent of the ministry, that's why they have come here. However, this means…"

She broke off as a burst of flame appeared in the room and a letter floated down onto the coffee table. Harry picked it up and read it.

_Dear Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy,_

_Would you please come to the Room Of Requirement immediately._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Upon arriving at the Room Of Requirement they saw that it was full of Order members, Aurors, the professors (including Madame Maxime and Hagrid, who towered over everyone else). Dumbledore clapped his hands and the door shut and sealed itself. Once everyone was seated at the large round table, Dumbledore began to speak.

"The situation is rather grave. The wards at Hogwarts are among the strongest wards in the world, but they will not hold indefinitely. We must prepare ourselves for battle. I have received many appeals by owl for help to defend other areas, but I cannot ask the students to do more than defend themselves.

The Ministry Of Magic has made enemies of many magical creatures, who we must ally with if we are to be successful. Hagrid, do you know of any creatures in the forest that may be willing to help us?"

"Professor, yeh know Aragog. 'E and 'is clan would 'elp us. The centaurs keep mostly to 'emselves, but they know when they're needed. Dunno bout the rest of em. The centaurs could tell yeh more." Upon mention of Aragog, Ron turned white.

"For those of you who are unaware", Dumbledore addressed the whole table, "Aragog is the leader of a clan of acromantula living in the Forbidden Forest. Aragog was raised by Hagrid, and his clan present no danger to us, while Hagrid is with us."

"Didn't Hagrid say that they weren't dangerous before?" Ron whispered to Harry. "Yes, but they won't harm anyone Hagrid tells them not to" Harry replied, "At least I don't think they will"

"The Order will train the fifth through to seventh years in battle, focusing on defensive magic for the fifth years. Poppy, I would like you to train the fourth years in battlefield medicine, and Sybill along with Madam Hooch can help you there, as they are both trained healers" Many eyes widened at the announcement that Professer Trelawney was a healer.

"Severus, I would like you and Flora [Professor Sprout to teach the first years how to brew the potions and grow the plants that we need.

The house elves are preparing rooms in the castle for the families of the students as we speak. They have been sent portkeys to a separately warded area, just outside the main gates. Within a few hours they will all have arrived, and we can seal the wards fully."

Discussions on strategy to defend Hogwarts began then. During the discussion Dumbledore excused himself and took Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco into a separate room.

"Severus has discovered that Nagini is definitely a horcrux" he began without preamble. "It is believed that the last two are hidden somewhere in Hogwarts. This means that we have a chance to destroy them. Hermione, I would like you to research which objects belonging to the founders may be still in the castle. A team of Unspeakables are to help you in this endeavour. They were not overly happy about working with a student, but I convinced them that you are mature enough. Ronald, I would like you to sit in on the strategy discussions, as many of the teachers, and all of the Aurors are not very knowledgeable when it comes to how students are likely to react in a battle situation. Your input would be valuable, as a student and a strategist. Your game of chess in the first year was spectacular, I recall."

"Harry and Draco, your bond allows you to draw on the others magical strength to cast spells. This allows spells up to ten times your combined power to be cast. I would like you to train with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, who will teach you and I will also teach you some new spells using raw magic when I am able."

* * *

Harry lay on the bed in the headroom with Draco next to him. The silver haired boy could feel Harry's distress acutely through their bond.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

The sheets rustled as Harry turned to face Draco.

"I have to fight him Draco. He's getting stronger. How can I defeat him? If he finds out about the new prophecy, he'll go after you. I couldn't cope if anything happened to you!"

Draco wrapped the brunette in his arms, feeling shudders run through Harry's body.

"Harry, you will defeat him, and I will be fine. I promise you. The one advantage of having Lucius as a father is that you learn lots of dark curses"

He pressed his lips gently to Harry's. Harry immediately responded, putting his hand at the back of Draco's neck, deepening the kiss.

"Ahem" A silky voice coughed.

They sprang apart in an instant. In black robes, exuding his cold aura, Professor Snape stood in the doorway.

* * *

As Harry blushed bright red, Draco merely put on his look of superiority and raised an eyebrow. "Sev, don't you know how to knock?"

"Your door was ajar Draco. It's usually recommended to close your door when you are engaged in dubious activities.

The headmaster wishes to see you both in his office, about some spells"

Draco followed his boyfriend past the gargoyle and up the moving stone steps to find the door to Dumbledore's office open.

"My boys, please come in, take a seat"

Once they were both seated, Dumbledore continued

"I have just been informed by the unspeakable that the department of mysteries has been breached. They have given me information as to what Voldemort may find in there, and it is important that you are able to defend yourselves. I would like to teach you some spells involving raw magic, these spells involve…"

He broke off as a vibrant phoenix song filled the office. The sound came from Fawkes, who took off from his perch and flew to the headmasters desk and made a number of warbling noises, looking intently at Dumbledore.

The headmaster's eyes widened. "Fawkes says that there is a man with a phoenix requesting access to Hogwarts." Fawkes cocked his head at Dumbledore.

"Very well, please bring them in" Fawkes disappeared in a whoosh of flame.

"Fawkes is keyed into the wards, he can allow anyone entrance into Hogwarts. Whoever this man is, he cannot be a threat, otherwise a phoenix would not accompany him" Dumbledore stated, facing his two students.

With another burst of flame, 2 phoenixes and a man appeared in the office. The man was tall, of rather slight build with brown hair. He was dressed in muggle clothing. He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt, with trousers also pure white, along with black boots. A patch on the shoulder of his shirt depicted a phoenix holding a wand, with the letters IAA underneath the phoenix.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore?" The man enquired in a cultured voice

"Yes, I am he." The headmaster replied

"Pleased to meet you. I am Commander Benjamin Collins of the IAA, the International Auror Army. We are a secret organisation based in Australia, dedicated to the fight against Voldemort, and we would like to offer our assistance."

"Would you care to elaborate upon that, please?" Dumbledore replied, surprised. "Please sit down, and I would like to introduce to you Mr. Harry Potter" the Commander's eyes widened for a second when he saw Harry "and Mr. Draco Malfoy. They are both trustworthy"

"Pleased to meet you both" he replied, taking a seat.

"When Lord Voldemort was defeated, 17 years ago, many people realised how lucky everyone was, and how vulnerable the Wizarding world was to dark wizards. The Australian ministry decided to train up a group of Aurors in the manner of an army, so that any dark wizards would have significant trouble in the future. Hence the International Auror Army was formed.

We are based in the Woomera Prohibited Area in South Australia, as the area was already off limits to most Muggles, and the earth magic there is strong enough to provide nearly impregnable wards.

We are trained in the use of Muggle and wizarding warfare, and indeed a combination of both. We are also organised like the Australian muggle army. When the British Ministry fell to Lord Voldemort we decided that it was time for action to be taken, and our intelligence informed us that Hogwarts had become independent. We would like to base some of our operations here and would like to work with the Order of the Phoenix" Dumbledore's eyebrows rose in surprise "to assist in the defeat of Lord Voldemort"

The old wizard looked rather stunned, as did Harry and Draco. The headmaster turned to Fawkes, who broke out in a beautiful song. "Commander, Fawkes has informed me that everything you has told me is the truth. I am curious though. How did you know of the Order?' Dumbledore asked.

"As I have said, Professor, we have a very knowledgeable intelligence network. I am unable to tell you the source of that information, for the simple reason that I do not know myself. The only person that would be able to tell you that information is the head of Intelligence, General Timothy Panner." The brown haired man replied.

"I see. Commander, would you be so kind as to attend a council of war with the rest of the forces of light?"

"I would like to, Professor"

"Fawkes, please inform all the staff and the ministry officials that their presence is required in the Room Of Requirement." Fawkes disappeared in a flash of flame.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce Commander Collins of the International Auror Army, an Australian based organisation based along the lines of a muggle army, but comprised of Aurors." Dumbledore addressed everyone, once they were seated.

"Also, please allow me to introduce Freya" the commander said, gesturing to the phoenix sitting on one wing of Dumbledore's winged chair (the other wing was occupied by Fawkes).

A murmur broke out in the room as soon as people noticed the second phoenix. It quickly died down as Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak in his calm voice.

"At the last council of war it was determined that we were unable to protect the wizarding community with our limited resources. The IAA wishes to protect some areas and perform strikes in conjunction with the Order and the Aurors."

Eventually the meeting was adjourned, with an agreement to let the IAA base themselves at Hogwarts. They arrived by multiple portkeys within 2 hours.

* * *

The next week passed in a blur. The DA underwent extensive training and mock battles with the Aurors and the IAA teachers. It was determined that in the event of a battle, the DA would wear white robes emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest, the Aurors would wear red and the Order would wear purple. The IAA would wear their uniforms.

At 2:15am on the Sunday the klaxon siren sounded, waking Harry and Draco from a peaceful sleep. They threw their robes on and met a number of the Order along with 2 Aurors and about ten IAA officers. They were all mounted on Firebolts, with 2 waiting for them.

"There has been an attack by Death Eaters on a town in southern England. We are going to portkey to the spot and then fly in. Harry, Draco you are to stay out of sight unless Voldemort turns up." Tonks said without preamble. "Red sparks is the signal to retreat. If you are injured, activate your portkey to the aid station, but be aware it will not activate if anyone else is touching you, and is keyed to you alone. The activation code is "healers" If someone else is injured, hold their portkey and say "safety", which will send them to the aid station. Any injured that can't be healed by the team there will be portkeyed to the hospital wing. Any questions?" There were none. They gathered around a very long piece of wood as soon as Kingsley's deep voice shouted "Freedom" they disappeared in a whirl of colour.

Once Harry's feet hit the ground Draco grabbed him and they both managed to stay standing somehow.

"Form up" Tonks yelled. "Aurors and IAA at the front, Order behind them, once we reach the spot, cover them from above. Harry, you and Draco stay behind us. Stay out of the area unless you see green sparks, that means that Voldemort is there, otherwise stay out of it. Ok, let's go."

As soon as everyone was airborne, they all pointed their wands at their brooms and incanted _terra maxima_. The brooms shot along the ground at breakneck pace. This was nothing new, but the hair-raising factor was the fact that the brooms stayed no more than a metre (3 feet) above the ground, or above the tree canopy when they were over forest.

_Terra maxima_ was a spell the IAA had developed, adapted from the muggle idea of terrain hugging aircraft. They believed that muggle methods would be very useful, as the Death Eaters were purebloods, who ignored the muggle world (except when attacking it) and Voldemort would have forgotten as much of his muggle beginning as he could, so they would not be expecting anything remotely to do with muggles or their warfare methods.

Harry and Draco landed just outside the battle zone, but they could see the chaos from where they were.

* * *

Well, what do you think? This is one of my more random ideas, so I have no idea how popular it will be. Sorry about the delay between chapters. REVIEW PLEASE! See you in chapter 12! 


	12. The Battle Of Hogsmeade

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Chapter 12: The Battle of Hogsmeade

_From chapter 11:_

_Terra maxima_ was a spell the IAA had developed, adapted from the muggle idea of terrain hugging aircraft. They believed that muggle methods would be very useful, as the Death Eaters were purebloods, who ignored the muggle world (except when attacking it) and Voldemort would have forgotten as much of his muggle beginning as he could, so they would not be expecting anything remotely to do with muggles or their warfare methods.

Harry and Draco landed just outside the battle zone, but they could see the chaos from where they were.

The area looked like a disaster zone. Spells were flashing everywhere, and bodies were littering the ground. Harry watched as Death Eaters fell, only to have others take their place. Aurors and IAA members were falling too, but the Order were doing a good job covering them from the air.

Half the township was destroyed, and many of the houses were on fire. Luckily, most of the Muggles in the vicinity had escaped, but not all of them.

Then Harry sensed something nearby. He threw himself at Draco, bringing them both to the ground as a beam of acid green light shot over them. The killing curse hit a tree near them, blasting a hole in it, bringing the big oak crashing to the ground.

As the tree fell, red sparks flew up into the air, filling the night sky. At the same time Kingsley's voice yelled "Retreat to aid station!"

Harry and Draco pulled out their portkeys and yelled "healers", disappearing as another bolt of green light hit the spot where they had been, setting the forest floor ablaze

At the aid station, it was revealed that both Aurors and one IAA officer had been sent to the hospital wing, but they were going to be OK. 2 Order members were treated at the aid station. Ten Death Eaters were seen to fall, but reinforcements were on their way, so they portkeyed to the edge of Hogwarts as soon as they had all landed.

At Hogwarts, the order was called to the Room of Requirement, along with the IAA section commanders, the DA and the Aurors. Everyone was seated around the table as Tonks gave a report on the attack. It turned out that no one had seen Voldemort, but the attack on the village was one of his more fierce attacks.

Dumbledore stood once Tonks sat down. "The counter strike appears to have been almost casualty free on our side, but we nearly lost several members. Will all members present with reports to give please give them" Hermione stood up.

"So far we have not discovered anything that will help with the horcruxes, but we have been studying the pattern of Voldemort's attacks, and it is believed that he will take Hogsmeade and attempt to use it as a base from which to launch an attack on Hogwarts. From this information, we recommend that all passages to Hogsmeade are closely monitored, and that a close watch is kept on Hogsmeade itself" she sat down.

Commander Collins rose to his feet, and cleared his throat. "IAA intelligence has discovered that the attack on Hogsmeade is imminent, probably within the next week or so. We also have some heavy muggle weaponry that we intend to place within range of Hogsmeade to use if necessary.

We believe that Voldemort is likely to use Hogsmeade as a base for his attack on Hogwarts. It is also believed that he has Inferi to use in his attack against Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. The only spell we know that works against Inferi is the spell _conflagrate_".

The rest of the meeting was spent making plans to put Hogwarts into full war mode. Training was to be stepped up to make the most of the time left. If Hogsmeade fell, it would be very dangerous for Hogwarts, as Voldemort would likely use it as a base.

After the meeting, Harry and Draco are returned to Draco's room. Harry pulled Draco to him and kissed him hard. "I could have lost you tonight" he whispered in Draco's ear, "you nearly got hit by that curse". "But I didn't" Draco replied.

They lay down next to each other on the bed. Draco whispered a spell and the lights went out. "Draco, what are you doing?" Harry asked

"I want to show you something, trust me"

"Ok"

For the next while, they were lucky that the stone walls of their room were thick.

The next day intense training started for everyone that would be in battle. Physical as well as magical training plans were put into place. Tactical positions were discussed. Hogwarts' defences were discussed. Plans to get non-combatants out of Hogsmeade were looked into.

Harry, Draco, Hagrid, Dumbledore and Snape met at the edge of the forest at noon, where Hagrid conjured up a pillar of blue flame with his pink umbrella. Within ten minutes a number of creatures came out of the forest. Magorian (a centaur) was there, one of Aragog's clan, the lead stallion of the unicorn herd and other creatures.

Dumbledore addressed them "My friends, Hagrid has called you here because we would like your help. Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts in the near future. We want your help to defend her." Turning towards the unicorn he said "Voldemort is responsible for the death of one of your herd seven years ago" Addressing the spider he said "Hagrid framed Aragog for murder and arranged for Hagrid to be expelled". Magorian spoke in his deep voice "Centaurs are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens, and the stars tell us that we must fight". Both the spiders and unicorns pledged allegiance as well.

Dumbledore thanked them and explained how Death Eaters would be recognisable (and pointed out that Snape was on their side, no matter how he was dressed). He also told them that Harry and Draco were likely to be in the thick of the fighting, and requested that they keep an eye out for them when the battle was going on.

Harry and Draco were walking through the entrance hall the next afternoon when they heard a thump. They looked around to see Lucius, in his death eater robes. Their wands were out in an instant, but before they could utter a curse Lucius fell to the floor, unconscious. Harry used raw magic to summon Dumbledore (he and Draco were being taught how to use it), and within a minute there was a burst of fire and Fawkes appeared, Dumbledore holding onto his tail. Without a word he levitated Lucius and took him to the infirmary, where Madam Pomfrey healed him enough for him to become conscious. "Albus, he will attack Hogsmeade in 3 hours and my cover is blown" Lucius croaked out before passing out again.

Immediately battle plans were put into place, and IAA teams along with teams from the Order, along with some of the DA members were dispatched to areas outside Hogsmeade. The hospital wing was put on standby and the most advanced teams of fourth years (healers) and fifth years (defence only) were sent to the aid station.

IAA teams assembled all the inhabitants of Hogsmeade that were not prepared to fight in the town square and issued the ones who were willing to fight with clothing that would distinguish them from the others.

With half an hour left to the expected attack time, the last of the people to be evacuated were reaching the town square when Death Eater started apparating in. The IAA squad immediately sent up blue sparks, and about 50 flying carpets came swooping in from the outskirts. Some were emblazoned with the Australian coat of arms, others with the Hogwarts coat of arms. The villagers were evacuated (the carpets disapparated with the villagers once they were on board) while IAA officers and Order members covered them. After that, Hogsmeade was shielded from apparition, and the battle began in earnest.

At Zonkos, a spell had hit something inside the building, causing it to explode with such force that it flattened anything within 50 metres of it, taking out a number of death eaters and seriously injuring a DA member who had to be portkeyed to the hospital wing.

Harry and Draco were fighting with a team made up of Order and DA members when the air started to grow cold. Dementors were arriving. Instantly they formed a circle and started casting patronuses. The dementors were halted in their tracks, but some started to swoop towards the aid station, and the IAA sent some of their teams there to help in the defence of the area.

Later on, the Death Eaters started to retreat and some people started to cheer, but then screamed when they saw what was coming. Hundreds of Inferi were marching towards them. Spells were being cast, but with so many, red sparks were sent up, and the battle was lost. The instant they reached the aid station, they heard Commander Collins voice ring out (he must have used _sonorous_) "Zone call, 27-65" and loud blasts came from everywhere, as the 25 artillery units opened fire on Hogsmeade.

Unearthly shrieks filled the ears of everyone as shells rained down on the inferi in Hogsmeade. The noise of the shrieks and the artillery was deafening. Inferi could be seen running away, in something akin to terror. A silencing charm was cast around the aid station, as was a ring of fire, which kept the Inferi away.

A panicked voice shouted "Unit 12 under fire, death eaters" from a stone cube sitting on a table. "DA protect the aid station, Order to unit 12" McGonagall shouted, as Collins yelled "Team five, unit 12, defence ring". With that the uninjured order members and 15 IAA Aurors disapparated.

Not long after they had left, casualties started coming in to the aid station. Eventually a full retreat was called, and everyone was portkeyed back to Hogwarts. 5 people were too injured to portkey, and we re taken to the hospital wing by flying carpet.

It was a sombre group that met in the Room Of Requirement. "Hogsmeade has been captured, and we have reason to believe that an attack on Hogwarts is imminent. We have lost 10 people in defence of Hogsmeade." Dumbledore said sadly "It is my opinion that we should focus on defence of Hogwarts now". Madame Maxime stood (towering over everyone) and said fiercly "Ve can 'elp zere! Ze ztudents 'ave been vell trained in ze zetting of vards, as 'ave ze teachers!"

After making plans to strengthen the wards, and plans to defend Hogwarts upon attack, the meeting was adjourned.

Sorry about the abysmally long time it took me to update. Life and uni got in the way. Rest assured that the story has not been abandoned, although it will probably draw to an end in the next few chapters. I have some good twists planned though. Bet you can't guess them!

The more reviews, the faster I write!


	13. Battlefield Preparations

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine, except the IAA members. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Sorry about taking so incredibly long to update. This semester has been horribly intense, and I forgot about the story entirely.

Chapter 13: Battlefield Preparations

_From chapter 12:_

It was a sombre group that met in the Room Of Requirement. "Hogsmeade has been captured, and we have reason to believe that an attack on Hogwarts is imminent. We have lost 10 people in defence of Hogsmeade." Dumbledore said sadly "It is my opinion that we should focus on defence of Hogwarts now". Madame Maxime stood (towering over everyone) and said fiercly "Ve can 'elp zere! Ze ztudents 'ave been vell trained in ze zetting of vards, as 'ave ze teachers!"

After making plans to strengthen the wards, and plans to defend Hogwarts upon attack, the meeting was adjourned.

***

No sooner had Harry and Draco entered their room then the door slammed and Harry was pressed against it, Draco's lips on his. Harry's eyes widened in shock for a minute, before losing himself in the kiss. Eventually air became an issue and once they had broken apart, Harry asked "Not that I don't like it, but what brought this on, love?"

Draco's face became serious immediately. "At Hogsmeade, I lost sight of you and I thought someone had gotten you. It hadn't sunk in, one of us could die in this, and I don't want to lose you." He held Harry tight as he choked the words out.

Harry stared Draco in the eyes, and solemnly stated "Dray, the prophecy stated that with the power of love, we can win. We will win, and neither of us will die. The original prophecy says 'neither can live while the other survives'. Without you, I would die, so if the original prophecy is to be believed, you are protected too."

"Harry, that made no sense, but it sounds good" Draco replied, the hint of a smile on his face.

***

That evening, Dumbledore called Harry and Draco to his office. After offering them the customary sherbet lemons (which they declined), he went straight to the point. "Draco, your father is a spy for the side of the light."

"But, but, he disowned me" Draco managed to croak out in reply.

"I have since established that he was under a surveillance spell. He was aware of this, but knew that the Hogsmeade attack was of sufficient importance to blow his cover. Madam Pomfrey has told me that he will live, but will not be conscious for another month."

Once Draco and Harry reached their rooms, Harry just held Draco, while he cried. He was happy that his father still loved him, but saddened that he had suffered so much. The news that he would live was consolation to Draco, though.

***

The next morning, there was action all around Hogwarts, in preparation for Voldemort's attack. All field units had been recalled, all light forces were at Hogwarts.

During the night, the IAA recon forces had dispatched unmanned planes they called "drones" to keep an eye on Hogsmeade. They had confirmed that Voldemort was amassing forces there, but they had not seen him there.

The Beuxbatons students were seen to be performing dance magic out by the lake. Ron saw them and wondered "Why the bloody hell are they dancing at a time like this?", which caused Hermione to roll her eyes and explain that the dance was actually creating another ward around the boundaries of Hogwarts.

Patronuses flew around the castle, delivering messages from one place to another. Even Peeves wasn't causing trouble for once. At the orders of the Bloody Baron, Peeves was helping the other ghosts, who were working out exactly how far outside the castle they could go without trouble. They were to carry messages between sections during the battle, as patronuses could be difficult to cast, especially if dementors were about.

Harry and Draco were being taught special magic by Dumbledore. It turned out that their bond allowed them to transfer raw magic from one to the other. As Harry's natural magic was already powerful, the magic usually flowed from him to Draco.

Dumbledore was teaching them to use this link to cast joint magic. He believed that if they were to defeat Voldemort, they would need to use all of their magic in one spell. This had to be done jointly, because if all the magic was transferred to one person, giving them the power to cast the spell, the other would die.

Ron and Hermoine were training with the DA and the IAA special forces teams. The ministry aurors that escaped were teaching them the curses and counter-curses that had been kept secret, but Voldemort was bound to know.

The teachers trained alongside the Order members and other IAA officers, learning more jinxes and setting defences in their areas of specialty.

IAA operations teams placed artillery units in magically hidden emplacements, as the younger students brewed healing potions and learnt elementary healing from Madam Pomfrey.

The best students at flying (excepting Harry and Draco) were outfitted with Firebolts and learning dodging tactics from Madam Hooch.

Hagrid was in the forest, marshalling the beasts to fight. All the acromantulas were out in an area near the lake (Ron went green when he saw them) where Aragog was explaining to them the difference between light and dark forces, and which ones they should attack. He was also explaining where they should be when the battle started.

The centaurs were preparing their weapons, and looking at the skies, trying to divine the outcome of the battle.

As the Great Hall was filling for lunch there was a scream from outside. Rushing outside, a lot of the students saw a dragon circling over Hogwarts. As the dragon dived several people screamed, but then Ron and Hagrid ran out, waving and trying to point out where the dragon should land.

The dragon hit the ground with a thump, and a grinning redhead promptly dismounted, while Hagrid ran forward and embraced the dragon. "Norbert! Norbert! Yeh're back" Hagrid shouted, wrapping his arms around one of Norbert's legs.

Charlie Weasley walked towards Dumbledore, who was at the front of the waiting crowd. "Sorry Professor", he apologised, "The news only just reached me in Romania, and I would get here days before an owl would reach you by dragon. Norbert is as close to tame as we have when it comes to dragons, and we were thinking that he could help. Somehow, he can understand centaurs".

Charlie was welcomed and Hagrid took care of Norbert, ecstatic that "Norbert was back with his mummy". Dumbledore sent patronus messages to the centaurs, acromantulas and other beasts, explaining that the dragon on Hogwarts' grounds was not a threat, and in fact an ally.

In the afternoon, battle grounds were set up, and mock battles occurred between different teams. The wands were modified so that if an unforgivable or any other dangerous curse was incanted, the curse that was sent would just stun the person, unless they used a shield strong enough to counter the original incanted curse. This allowed practise with the unforgivables, without hurting anyone badly.

The DA surpassed everyone's expectations, including their own. They managed to beat a number of IAA teams, and reached a stalemate against the staff. Harry felt a surge of pride, knowing that the endless hours that the DA had put into training had payed off.

***

That evening, Harry walked into the headroom to find candles lit and flowers covering the floor. Draco was sitting at a table set for two, in dress robes, looking good enough to eat. As Harry stood there with his mouth open, Draco flicked his wand and Harry was suddenly in dress robes too.

"I thought you might like a romantic evening, while we still have the chance" Draco said. "Its great, thanks babe" Harry replied, breaking out of his shock. With a crack, Dobby appeared and started to serve them dinner.

They chatted about inconsequential things throughout dinner. After the silverware disappeared along with Dobby, Draco turned to Harry and kissed him.

Still kissing, they fell together on the bed. A whispered spell later, they were both naked. "Harry, I want it tonight" Draco whispered, scared to break the spell between them. "Are you sure you're ready, Draco?" Harry asked, afraid of hurting his lover. "Harry, I'm as ready as I'll ever be, and the only thing that can stop me is you not being ready for it". Harry responded with a kiss.

It was lucky that Draco had placed silencing charms around the room earlier, as no one anywhere nearby would have got much sleep, even with the stone walls of the headroom.

***

The next morning, Harry had to drag Draco out of bed and into the shower. They were both sore from the previous nights activities, but they had to keep training. As Harry pointed out to his boyfriend, Voldemort wasn't exactly likely to delay his attack so they could make up for the day lost recovering from sex.

During the day, Harry and Draco picked up simple spell casting via their bond, but were still working on the more complex ones. They had hexes such as the full body bind and the furnunculus curse, but they weren't likely to be much use in battle.

Charlie and the centaurs were helping train Norbert, who was swooping about wherever he pleased, but only shooting fire when Charlie told him to.

Fred and George Weasley were working with IAA ops co-ordinators to establish control centres. The twins could communicate without talking, making them invaluable when it came to sharing information, as all the battle information was too much for one person to assimilate at once. An internal command centre was set up, in case the castle was breached. It had command of the moving parts of the castle, such as the staircases.

At lunch, an emergency meeting of the war council was called in the Room Of Requirement. Once everyone was seated, Commander Collins stood, with Freya on his shoulder. "IAA surveillance aircraft this morning witnessed Voldemort's arrival at Hogsmeade. We have approximate numbers of the forces stationed there, and they are as follows: 300 Death Eaters, 250 Inferi, 500 Dementors, 300 Werewolves and about 300 Vampires and other dark creatures."

"That means that we have about 1650 enemies, and Voldemort himself" Dumbledore replied.

"They are preparing for an attack now. We believe that it will happen at about noon tomorrow. This is so that they will have the peak of the battle at sunset, when vampires and werewolves are at their strongest."

Strategy discussions dominated the talk, which lasted until nearly midnight. No one slept well that night.

***

The next morning at breakfast, Dumbledore stood at his position at the staff table, and the whole hall fell silent. "People of Hogwarts, we have reason to believe that Lord Voldemort will attack Hogwarts at approximately noon today", he said, his jaw set. "When the attack alarm sounds, all second and third years will escort the first years to the warded dungeons, and then are to report to the hospital wing. Fourth and fifth years will proceed to the astronomy tower and perform final checks on their brooms. The fourth years will also check their battlefield aid kits. All sixth years, seventh years and unassigned staff will form up outside the main doors. Assigned teams will go to their set areas." There was dead silence at the end of his speech. "Continue with your breakfast, you will need your strength today." Dumbledore added.

At 11:30, a claxon sounded throughout the castle. Voldemort and his army were on their way from Hogsmeade. There were a few moment of stunned silence before frantic action broke out. Second years and third years herded petrified first years to the dungeons, before going to the hospital wing. Suits of armour ran down the corridors and out the front doors. Fourth years and fifth years prepared their brooms and aid kits. Madam Pomfrey organised healing teams in the hospital wing.

Teams of IAA, students and teachers formed up outside the front doors, with Norbert perched menacingly above, DA and IAA special forces teams were dispatched to strategic locations around the grounds. Beuxbatons students also formed up, under the command of Madam Maxime.

Centaurs and Acromantula took up concealed positions at the edges of the forest. This battle was for their existence too. The merpeople could just be seen if you knew they were there. No dark forces would be swimming tonight.

IAA artillery prepared their cannons and the recon teams launched their aircraft, before retiring to Dumbledore's office where the Weasley twins were performing checks on the communications between units.

Everyone tensed when a loud blast was heard. At the second blast the wards started to crack. The wards started to fall at the third blast, and the battle for Hogwarts began.

***

Wow! This is the first time I've written a chapter in one sitting. I hope it is as good at the others. Please let me know if this one's a dud, and I'll re-write it if enough people say it's a bad one.

The story will reach its climax in the next chapter, which I intend to write in the next few weeks, but I intend to write an epilogue.

Has anyone got any ideas for things to fill in the battle. I know how it's going to end, but am at a loss as to what's going to happen during the battle.

Please review!!


	14. The Battle Of Hogwarts

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine, except the IAA members. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

PLEASE let me know that you are actually reading this story and review!

Chapter 14: The Battle Of Hogwarts

_From chapter 13:_

Teams of IAA, students and teachers formed up outside the front doors, with Norbert perched menacingly above, DA and IAA special forces teams were dispatched to strategic locations around the grounds. Beuxbatons students also formed up, under the command of Madam Maxime.

Centaurs and Acromantula took up concealed positions at the edges of the forest. This battle was for their existence too. The merpeople could just be seen if you knew they were there. No dark forces would be swimming tonight.

IAA artillery prepared their cannons and the recon teams launched their aircraft, before retiring to Dumbledore's office where the Weasley twins were performing checks on the communications between units.

Everyone tensed when a loud blast was heard. At the second blast the wards started to crack. The wards started to fall at the third blast, and the battle for Hogwarts began.

***

Half of the werewolf forces led the charge, Fenrir Greyback at the front. A number of them split off towards the forest, but changed their minds after some fell from the centaurs silver tipped arrows.

Spells flashed like a macabre fireworks display as the werewolves fell to the spells of the fighters outside the main doors. Not all the werewolves fell, and Greyback was the first one to reach the fighters. Before he was able to bite anyone, he was hit by Avada Kedavra, the first one in the battle, fired by Commander Collins.

Not everyone escaped unscathed. Luckily, it was not the full moon, so the bitten students would not become werewolves. The werewolves that had not retreated were killed by spells or fell to the arrows of the centaurs. 20 of the 30 students hurt needed to go to the hospital wing. The other 10 were healed on the spot be the fourth years. The forces of Hogwarts then spread out, forming a semicircle out from the main doors.

Harry and Draco were with an assigned strike team near the front edge of the forbidden forest. It was assumed that Voldemort wouldn't be at the front line until most of his forces were inside Hogwarts itself. Ironically, Aragog and some of his larger children were in charge of dealing with that sector of the forest. Harry found it a bit unnerving to be working with creatures that had once tried to eat you. Ron turned green every time one of the acromantula passed, and Hermione was also looking a bit suspiciously at them.

Dementors started appearing, freezing the air ahead of them, and creating a mist. They flew in with their hoods down. There seemed to be no end to them. Patronuses flew thick and fast, but some died when the dementor's faces were close enough to be seen. People screamed as they saw the dead faces, with the scabbed skin stretched over the empty, gaping eye sockets. The dementors glided incredibly quickly forwards and were reaching out for the front line of fighters when patronuses erupted from above, and the dementors were herded back, and they then headed for the forests, where students and centaurs were based.

The dementors payed no heed to the arrows flying from the centaurs, and the patronuses sent were not more than wisps of smoke. As the dementors entered the forest an IAA team flew in, skimming the treetops while firing patronuses and other bright orange spells that no one could identify. Screams came from the forest, from both sides. McGonagall winced as she heard the sound of someone being Kissed. At the same time, flames erupted in two places in the forest, as Fawkes and Freya appeared.

While the dementors were being fought from the sky, Inferi marched in. Voldemort was intent on using all his non-human forces before he would send in his death eaters.

The IAA artillery teams opened fire on the Inferi, but it had little effect. Merpeople were firing pulses of water at them, and it started to slow them, but nothing was seeming to slow them enough, until a massive tongue of flame flew down from a massive shape in the sky. "Norbert, get 'em" Hagrid yelled, brandishing his pink umbrella. Some Inferi headed towards a DA team, and they quickly cast _conflagrate_, which formed a circle of fire around them, keeping the Inferi out, allowing another 2 teams to come to their aid, and finish the Inferi with blasts of fire.

By this time, there were teams flying all over the place, attempting to head off the groups of dark creatures that had broken away from the main push. Regardless of their best efforts, there were still quite a few around as the vampires along with the death eaters arrived.

They were too smart to arrive in any one clump, as they knew that the artillery could finish them off if they did. The vampires came in at an amazing speed, and hit the first ranks before anyone could react, as they shot through the fighters all they could do was wait until they stopped long enough to bite someone, and hope they hit the vampire before it could turn or kill the other person.

The Death Eaters were hard to cope with. Any Slytherin (and a number of students from the other houses) knew that it could be their parents or relations that they could be fighting against.

The staff and IAA had no such qualms, and they were firing curses at a great speed. One misplaced curse from the Death Eaters hit the front doors of Hogwarts, and a big blue bubble sped out of the infirmary windows, shocking everyone.

More gasps of surprise appeared when it was discovered that Madam Pomfrey was in the bubble. A Death Eater immediately fired Avada Kedavra at her and it bounced off the bubble. Madam Pomfrey started firing healing spells, which shot straight through the bubble and hit the injured people.

Dumbledore's eyes regained their twinkle that they had lost, as they had gained their greatest ally. Hogwarts herself was joining the battle.

***

Curses were flying in the forest too, as separate teams of various dark creatures and Death Eaters attacked the forest creatures. Harry saw a flash of red hair in one team being attacked and vaguely wondered which Weasley it was until he saw a Death Eater trying to get rid of a powerful Bat Bogey Hex. Unfortunately for that Death Eater, while he trying to swat at the flying bogeys he ran almost directly into a few stray acromantulas. His screams rang through the air as he was eaten alive. More than a few people winced at the crunching noise.

***

An IAA aerial recon team noticed what looked like a black carpet moving in on the western slope of Hogwarts, coming around from the back. Their leader swore and yelled "Lethifolds in western sector 4" into a communications crystal around his neck. Within a minute, the lethifolds were being destroyed by artillery. Surprisingly enough, the acromantula seemed to like the taste of the lethifolds, and they were seen chasing down the ones that escaped the bombardment. A few Death Eaters were reported to scream when they saw the acromantulas, as well as some of the students. Knowing that there are giant spiders in the forest and seeing them out in the open are two different things.

***

Hagrid was in the front of the forces attacking with his fists and firing spells with his pink umbrella, which also served as a reasonable club. He was being hit with a number of spells, but they were bouncing off him. The only spells he needed to dodge were the Cruciatus curse and Avada Kedavra, as he was too strong willed to be susceptible to the Imperious curse.

***

As the battle raged on, Harry's scar started to burn. The burn increased until Harry thought his head was going to explode. Draco's hand on his back seemed to help a bit, but it didn't make the pain go away. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and a few others watched in horror as Voldemort calmly walked across the threshold into the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry stepped out of the forest, followed by Ron, Hermione and Draco.

"Hello Tom"

***

Ok, I know that this is a short chapter that took _forever_ to get out. I am no good at battle scenes, but the next chapter should be good, as I have a few surprises up my sleeve.

If anyone has any ideas for stuff to go in this chapter, let me know and I'll add it in.

PLEASE REVIEW, I PROMISE IT DOESN'T HURT! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes out. I didn't get any from my last chapter!


	15. Ancient Magic

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine, they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of the IAA members, who I own. The rhyme used in this chapter (slightly modified) belongs to Madeline L'Engle, and is from her book _A Swiftly Tilting Planet_.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

PLEASE let me know that you are actually reading this story and review!

Chapter 15: Ancient Magic

_From Chapter 14:_

As the battle raged on, Harry's scar started to burn. The burn increased until Harry thought his head was going to explode. Draco's hand on his back seemed to help a bit, but it didn't make the pain go away. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and a few others watched in horror as Voldemort calmly walked across the threshold into the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry stepped out of the forest, followed by Ron, Hermione and Draco.

"Hello Tom"

***

"Harry Potter" hissed Voldemort, "I was wondering when you would face me. Ready to die"

"He's not going to die" Draco countered, "It's you that will die today"

"Fool! I can not die, I have taken steps against it."

"You know the terms of the prophecy, I can kill you, and I intend to do it" Harry shot back.

Ron, Hermione and Draco formed up around Harry, facing out to keep any other Death Eaters from interfering, as Harry faced Voldemort. Voldemort was the first to cast. "Crucio" he screamed, as Harry dodged.

"Expelliarmus" Harry replied with, which Voldemort brushed off with a shield charm. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw other Death Eaters trying to interfere but being held back. "Call your dogs off Tom"

Voldemort shouted "Keep away, this duel is between Harry and I". At that, the Death Eaters backed off, leaving Harry and Voldemort to battle alone.

Voldemort cast spells that neither Hermione nor Draco had heard of, but they could guess the intended effects. For some reason, Voldemort was not using Avada Kedavra. Voldemort may have been casting powerful spells, but Harry was dodging, with the reflexes from his Quidditch training.

Harry cast spells back at Voldemort, which Voldemort blocked. Voldemort was playing with Harry like a cat and mouse, until Harry would eventually get hit with a curse.

Harry jumped about, and then surprised everyone by correctly casting Voldemort's spells, which he had never heard of, back at him. Voldemort suddenly realised that Harry could battle him, and started casting in parseltounge.

Harry was able to send those curses back too. Draco could feel his bond with Harry affecting the force behind the spells. His magic was responding to the call from Harry's magic and it was bolstering Harry's magic.

Harry felt his magic increase, and showed some of the skills that he had been training. He sent back a blast of raw magic at Voldemort, who conjured up the shield that he had used at the Ministry. The shield cracked and shattered once the raw magic hit it. Voldemort's eyes widened at the display of wandless magic that he saw.

***

As Harry and Voldemort duelled, the battle raged around them. IAA artillery units were doing all they could to destroy any major oncoming forces, but most attackers were too close to the light forces to bombard them.

Medical teams were patching up the wounded and getting them to the hospital wing as the number of injured started to rise.

IAA airborne divisions along with DA members were covering the sky. Norbert was also shooting flame at a number of enemy units.

Fawkes and Freya were appearing and disappearing in balls of fire, as spells flashed around them.

DA teams, accompanied by Aurors were doing lightning strikes on any dark forces, then disappearing while others forces arrived to attack them.

Vampires were zooming about, their red eyes glaring and their fangs bared. They were only vulnerable when they stopped to bite someone. In that time, the vampire had to be killed before it killed the other person.

***

Harry and Voldemort duelled on, blind to the chaos around them. Ron and Hermione battled the dark creatures that were trying to get to Harry while he was busy. Draco was giving all his magic to Harry through their bond, leaving none to defend himself.

Normal spells, wandless spells, parseltounge spells and raw magic flew between them. The power started to manifest itself as a physical wind. The elements were responding to the massive amounts of power. It looked as though the battle would never end.

Voldemort then noticed that Draco was not casting any spells at all, and he shot an Avada Kedavra at Draco, who tried to leap out of the way. He wasn't fast enough and he fell to the ground, his eyes dead and lifeless.

Harry screamed in horror, as he felt the pain of Avada Kedavra through their bond. His magic pulsed back along the bond, fighting to keep Draco alive as Voldemort laughed.

"Which one of your friends will I kill next, Harry? Ready to give up to save your friends, now that your bond mate is dead" Voldemort taunted.

Harry felt a foreign magic enter the bond between him and Draco, and words came into his mind, that rose from his lips like a prayer

_At Hogwarts in this fateful hour,_

_I call on heaven with its power_

The clouds above began to swirl

_And the sun with it's brightness_

The sun broke through the clouds, blindingly bright

_And the snow with it's whiteness_

Snow appeared on the ground, reflecting the light

_And the fire with all the strength it hath_

Fire appeared in a ring around Harry

_And the lighting with its rapid wrath_

Lightning arced across the cloudless sky

_And the sea with its deepness_

The lake foamed and bubbled

_And the rocks with their steepness_

Boulders started to tremble

_And the earth with its starkness_

The ground trembled beneath all of Hogwarts

_In this fateful hour I place_

_With magics mighty power and grace_

_These things between light and the forces of darkness!_

Voldemort had stopped laughing once the elements started to respond to Harry's call. His expression turned to horror, as the last syllable died on Harry's lips, and phoenix song broke out at a deafening pitch.

A mighty fireball appeared above the castle, and both Fawkes and Freya appeared out of it, singing in perfect harmony. Four balls of coloured light, red, green, yellow and blue also shot out of it and sped towards the castle.

The balls hit the castle at the same time, and a split second later the front doors burst open. Four figures ran out of the doors in battle robes.

***

One more chapter down! I am aware my rate of writing makes a glacier look like a speed demon, but I intend to have chapter 16 up within a month. I'm on a plane headed home now, so I will start chapter 16 in a minute, literally.

Anyone care to hazard a guess as to who these four people are. If it's any help, they are four of the five referred to in the prophecy mentioned in chapter 2. Their identities will be revealed in the next chapter.

By the way, Draco isn't dead yet, just dying. I don't kill off major characters except Voldie. Lucius is going to turn up in this too. I know I left him in the hospital wing after warning about the attack on Hogsmeade. All the loose ends will be tied up before the story ends.


	16. The 5 and The Destruction Of Voldemort

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine, except the IAA members. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Chapter 16: The Five and The Destruction Of Voldemort

_From Chapter 15:_

A mighty fireball appeared above the castle, and both Fawkes and Freya appeared out of it, singing in perfect harmony. Four balls of coloured light, red, green, yellow and blue also shot out of it and sped towards the castle.

The balls hit the castle at the same time, and a split second later the front doors burst open. Four figures ran out of the doors in battle robes.

The four figures were two men and two women, standing proudly in a line, dressed in the finest hooded battle robes.

The man on the left wore blood red flowing battle robes with a shining gold trim, while a sword hung from a gold belt. The lady to the left of him shared the trim on her canary yellow robes. The other man and women shared silver trim on their battle robes, the man was wearing emerald green, and the woman a radiant blue. Their hoods obscured their faces.

The battle paused for a moment as these new combatants entered the area, then everyone froze in shock as they turned and disapparated, vanishing like a flash.

Everything stopped, like a movie paused, for a split second, then everyone sprang into action. If these four strangers could apparate, so could they! But they couldn't.

Patronuses flew from their wands, as they reappeared in the middle of the dementors. They disappeared again as their patronuses, a lion, a snake, a badger and a raven flew amongst the dementors, sending them away.

The four figures appeared in the thick of the battle, and swished their wands through the air in unison. As they did this, blue bubbles surrounded every member of the light. They flicked their wands again, and a deep gong rang out as a shield formed around the grounds of Hogwarts herself, letting no one in or out.

Bellatrix Lestrange screamed and threw Avada Kedavra at the man in red. He conjured a red shield that deflected it, causing it to hit a lethifold. The battle was no longer a battle.

The four shot around the battlefield like blurs, immobilising Death Eaters and dark creatures alike. Many tried to flee, stopped by the wards around Hogwarts. Some ran into the forest, only to meet Aragog and the other acromantulas. Screams and crunching sounds were heard, and many winced.

Harry and Voldemort duelled on, as Draco barely clung to life. Voldemort had stopped playing, and was casting killing curse after killing curse, which Harry was blocking and dodging, while trying to hit Voldemort with curses.

They fought on, unaware that the battle had otherwise ended until a voice like thunder shouted "Riddle!"

Voldemort seethed. How dare this man use the name of his filthy muggle family! In anger he fired a cruciatus curse at the man. The man dodged it, disappearing in a flash of his green robes, reappearing in front of Voldemort, wrestling him to the ground and then casting _incarcerous_. Voldemort was captured, alive.

The four lowered their hoods. Many gasped. Before them stood four of the most famous witches and wizards in history.

Godric Gryffindor stood proudly before them, in his robes of red and gold, with the sword of Gryffindor hanging from his hip. Next to him was Salazar Slytherin, awe inspiring in green and silver. Helga Hufflepuff was to their right, in her brown and gold, solidly next to Rowena Ravenclaw, in her blue and silver battle robes.

"This battle is over" declared Rowena. Salazar apparated to Draco's side, while Helga helped him. Godric and Rowena took down the shields protecting the light forces and started to tend to the wounded, while all the forces of darkness struggled, but could not escape their magical restraints.

"Helga, get me Riddle's wand" Salazar said tersely, while casting healing spells with his own on Draco. "I need its magic to save his life. I also need your wand, Potter, as the brother wand". Wordlessly, Harry handed his wand to Salazar Slytherin as Helga ran off to get Voldemort's.

As soon as Helga returned, Salazar took his wand in one hand, and Harry's and Voldemort's in his other hand, while Fawkes hovered over Draco and cried his healing tears.

Salazar pointed all three wands at Draco and intoned "kedavra reanimates forcia avada". Streams of multicoloured light flew out of the three wands and into Draco. He took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes, then promptly passed out when he saw Salazar Slytherin leaning over him.

"It is time that we brought the barriers down" Godric mentioned. The 4 founders waved their wands in unison once more, and the grounds of Hogwarts were unsealed with a whoosh.

Silence reigned. There was no breeze, the trees were quiet. Everything seemed to hold it's breath.

The silence was shattered as Godric said, in a voice that made everyone shake "Tom Marvolo Riddle, for your crimes you will stand trial today before the Council Of Magic. This is ordered by the power of Hogwarts, and by the ancient magic imbued in Stonehenge herself."

"You cannot judge me" Voldemort roared."You can't judge the council when you fought in the battle! The magic will not allow it!"

"You are quite right, Tom" Rowena stated calmly, looking down at Voldemont while he lay tied up on the ground. "The magic will not allow us to judge you. We must call another to conduct the trial"

Worldlessly, streams of power flew from the bodies of the four founders, each in their house colours. The streams joined together to form a ball, which suddenly flashed pure white. Everyone looked away to protect their eyes. When they looked back, a man in midnight blue robes stood proudly there. He had white hair and a long beard. The four founders bowed before him. They had summoned Merlin himself to judge Voldemort.

Draco stirred, and Harry rushed to his side. "Draco, you're alive!" Harry shouted, and kissed him hard. Ron paled a bit when he saw the kiss. "Weasley, you've just fought with giant spiders andeDeath Eaters, but you can't cope with a kiss?" Draco drawled, amused. Harry helped Draco to sit up, and then Merlin spoke.

"Let the trial of Tom Marvolo Riddle begin. Albus Pervical Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Harry James Potter are called forward for the trial", Merlin stated clearly As soon as he had spoken the words, a miniature version of Stonehenge, only waist high and a metre across formed around Voldemort and his bonds were released. He immediately tried to get away, but as soon as he tried to leave the circle, the air fizzed with magic, and he jumped back as if he had been burned.

Merlin spoke again, in a formal manner. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, you are charged with crimes against humanity, including treason, murder and torture. Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore, are you in agreeance with these charges?"

"I am" Dumbledore replied, looking surprisingly calm.

"Please state the number of instances of these crimes you have seen."

"I have seen 5 counts of murder and 2 counts of torture."

"Harry James Potter, please state the number of instances of these crimes you have seen"

"I have seen approximately 150 counts of murder and 300 counts of torture." Harry said shakily. Ron and Hermione gasped, and Draco looked shocked. They had never know his visions were so bad, or that he had seen so much pain and suffering.

"Harry James Potter, please submit these memories as evidence." Merlin requested, placing a small stone pensieve on a table that appeared in front of him. Harry walked over and touched his want to his temple. A large thread of silvery white attached itself to his wand, which he then placed in the pensieve.

Merlin took one look at the pensieve and his face went red with anger. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, by the evidence provided by Harry James Potter, you are henceforth found guilty on the charges brought before you today" he ground out.

In a calmer voice, Merlin continued on. "These crimes of a heinous nature leave me only one option. You are condemned to death, and due to your creation of horcruxes, you are to die by the destruction of your soul, and the incineration of your body. Do you have anything to say, before the sentence is carried out?"

"How can you allow this to happen to your heir, Salazar!" Voldemort bellowed. "The moment you created a horcrux, you were disowned. You should have known that, Tom. Your line was disowned by that crime. Draco is my heir now, as the line of Malfoy is the next line after yours."

Merlin cast a white spell and Voldemort screamed in agony as flames engulfed his body. Everyone bowed their heads as Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort was finally destroyed.

***

Ok, that seems like a good spot to end the chapter. Voldie is gone at last, but the Death Eaters still have to stand trial, which the Ministry will handle. What is going on with Lucius, he disowned Draco for changing sides, then warned about the attack on Hogsmeade? The IAA also still have a role to play.

Sorry about taking so long to get the chapter out. I want to get the next one out within a month.

Please review, this is my first fic, and I'd really like feedback.


	17. The End Of The War

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine, except the IAA members. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Chapter 17: The End Of The War

_From Chapter 16:_

Merlin cast a white spell and Voldemort screamed in agony as flames engulfed his body. Everyone bowed their heads as Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort was finally destroyed.

***

There were no ashes left, Voldemort's body was finally incinerated. There was a "whoosh" sound as the founders removed the spells sealing the grounds of Hogwarts. The instant that they did that, extra IAA teams flew in at top speed. They had been trying to break through the spells as soon as they had destroyed any dark forces outside the wards. They were surprised at the lack of combat, then stunned when they saw the four founders and Merlin.

"I can stay no longer. My job is done here." Merlin stated. "Godric, Rowena, Helga, Salazar, I will see you again. Farewell for now." The four founders bid him farewell, and Merlin disappeared in a flash of light.

"Albus, it is time that things were cleared up here." Godric told Dumbledore. "Helga is skilled in healing and she can help Poppy in her work, as there are many wounded. Salazar is best at dealing with the captives, as he is versed in the dark arts. Rowena's knowledge is required to help with the rebuilding of the wards that were destroyed by Riddle, so I would like to represent the four of us at the meeting that we will no doubt have. May we use your office for it?"

"Most certainly" Dumbledore replied, surprised that his permission was asked.

"As headmaster of Hogwarts, you seem to be in command here. Please, don't let us disrupt your command" Godric mentioned calmly.

Casting _sonorous_ on himself, Dumbledore boomed out "All fourth and fifth years, get anyone injured to the hospital wing. House heads, inform the first years that the battle is over, and send them to the Great Hall. All uninjured students, go to the Great Hall. Sybill, will you please have the house elves prepare some food, as I am sure everyone is in need of some refreshments. Have them send it to the Great Hall as soon as it is ready. As soon as the situation is cleared up, an announcement will be made in the Great Hall." After casting _quietus_, and having his voice return to normal.

Spotting an IAA member, Dumbledore waved him over. "Will you please ask Commander Collins to come to my office, along with Freya"

"At once, sir" The sergeant saluted and passed the message on through the IAA communications, built into their uniforms.

"Harry and Draco, will you please accompany me to my office as well, if you are up to it." Dumbledore asked, as Harry helped Draco to his feet. Draco looked quite unsteady on his feet.

"We will be there sir" Draco answered for both of them.

"I will meet you there, Albus" Godric said, before disappearing.

Harry, Draco and Dumbledore picked their way through the debris of the battle towards the front doors of Hogwarts. Luckily, there were very few casualties on the light side. A gentle breeze made the trees rustle slightly.

Once inside the castle, everything appeared normal, and they reached Dumbledore's office to find Godric in conversation with the Sorting Hat. As they walked in Godric sait to the hat "It was good to have this conversation, and I will see you next time I am summoned."

"I look forward to it" the Hat replied.

"Oh, by the way, you could use a face lift" Godric waved his wand and the hat looked as good as new (except for the rip which formed it's mouth).

"Thanks!" the Hat chirped.

"Commander Collins will arrive in a minute, he is currently entering the front doors of the castle. I suggest that we get settled, so we can start as soon as he arrives. Shall we sit down?" Godric suggested, upon which Harry, Draco and Dumbledore sat down in chairs in front of the desk.

"Albus, you are the headmaster, you should sit behind your desk. I will take one of the other chairs."

Dumbledore moved to sit behind his desk, and Godric sat in the chair to Harry's left (Draco was to his right), just as Commander Collins walked into the office. He was invited to sit by Dumbledore and took a seat to the other side of Godric.

"Godric Gryffindor, will you please take charge of this meeting" Dumbledore asked.

"Call me Godric, Albus. I will chair this meeting if you like. Firstly, Commander Collins, may I ask where you come into the picture?"

Commander Collins explained the IAA breifly to Godric. He was then asked for his report on the battle. "At 1701 hours, Hogwart's wards were attacked by significant forces under the command of Tom Marvolo Riddle, known also as Lord Voldemort. 5 IAA artillery divisions, 7 airborne recon teams along with 10 special forces squads and 100 soldiers took part in the battle. Various creatures including centaurs, merpeople and acromantula participated in the battle, along with students and staff of Hogwarts and Beuxbatons. At 1813 hours, a fireball was observed above Hogwarts Castle, which Fawkes and Freya, phoenixes, emerged from, along with 4 balls of light, one in each house colour, which entered the castle. Then you arrived" Collins stated crisply.

"The four of us were summoned by the inherent magic of Hogwarts when Tom cast the killing curse at someone whilst in the grounds of Hogwarts. Hogwarts herself will not stand for any person so evil to commit acts of evil upon the grounds of Hogwarts. The shields and traps that existed, along with the spells that protected Poppy Pomfrey are inherent magic, created with a combination of the earth magic in this area, and the magic imbued within Hogwarts during its creation. Riddle will not be coming back, he has had his soul destroyed, along with his body. When he was incinerated, all his horcruxes had their part of his soul destroyed too. Albus, would you like to give an estimate of the damage?"

"Very well, Godric" Dumbledore stated gravely. "Approximately 100 students have escaped without a scratch, and 250 have serious wounds. There have been no human deaths on the side of light, although Ginny Weasley was very nearly kissed by a dementor. She had become separated from her team, and the dementor had overcome her patronus. Apparently, she was able to make the dementor retreat with a bat-bogey hex inside its hood Approximately 50% of the dark forces were destroyed. 3 acromantula, 5 centaurs and 2 merpeople were killed in the fighting. The medical teams were unable to heal them."

After Harry and Draco gave their accounts of the battle, the meeting ended with Dumbledore and Godric releasing clause 27 of the Hogwarts Charter, making Hogwarts a school again, and part of Great Britain.

They all rose to their feet, and Godric said "Albus, we cannot stay here any longer. Salazar, Helga, Rowena and I must go. The danger to Hogwarts is destroyed, so our work is done. We need to leave, so we can come back if Hogwarts is ever threatened again"

"I understand. It was an honour to meet you, and something that I never thought would happen" Dumbledore replied.

"Harry, Draco, you share a bond that is among the most powerful, and cannot be forged between any people that are not soul mates. Cherish it."

"We will" they answered, holding hands

"Commander Collins, you have our gratitude for what you have done. Thank you"

"That is what the IAA exists for" he replied, while standing at attention.

"Goodbye, we will see you again when you leave the world" As soon as he had said the words, Godric disappeared in a ball of Gryffindor-red fire.

Once the flame had died away, Commander Collins addressed Dumbledore. "We too cannot stay any longer. We would be in violation of law and our mission if we were to stay."

"I quite understand Commander" Dumbledore replied calmly.

"All teams, pack up and regroup at home base A for debreifing" Collins spoke into his communicator, and a number of affirmative replies came back through it.

He pulled three medallions out of his pocket. They were identical, and had the symbol of the IAA on one side (a phoenix holding a wand) on one side, and the Southern Cross (the constellation on the Australian flag) on the other side.

Holding them by their chains, he told them "These are portkeys to the IAA visitors area in Woomera. They will only work for you, and will not work if anyone else is touching you. This is a security precaution. They are activated by holding the medallion and stating 'Phoenixes for peace'". He then gave them each a medallion.

"It has been an honor working with Hogwarts to bring down Voldemort. I hope we meet again under better circumstances. I am sorry, but I must go now. Until we meet again, keep safe"

"Farewell, Commander Collins" Dumbledore said, his eyes regaining their twinkle.

"Bye" Harry and Draco said in unison.

Freya appeared in a ball of fire above them, landed on the man's shoulder, and they both disappeared in flames.

"Harry, Draco, I am sure that you are both hungry and thirsty. Please feel free to join your fellow students in the Great Hall or to go to the Draco's room and call Dobby from there. I think you will probably prefer going to the headroom, as I am sure you do not want to recount your story just yet"

"We will go to my room, sir" Draco replied, speaking for both of them. "Will you please let our friends know that we are OK?"

"I will let them know" Dumbledore stated calmly

As soon as they had left the office, Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and ran to the headroom, pulling Harry along behind him.

***

All the students that had not sustained serious wounds were in the Great Hall. The mood was sombre, but there was an overwhelming sense of relief. The older students looked haunted. They had fought for their lives. A number of the younger students were in tears. Everyone knew that the light side had won, but none of them knew what the cost had been. There was a low buzz of conversation, but not many were speaking.

All noise died completely as Dumbledore entered the Great Hall and walked up to the staff table before turning to face the students.

"Students of Hogwarts, we have triumphed against Voldemort!" A collective shudder ran through the hall. "No witches or wizards on the light side have been killed in this battle!" At those words some students cheered, while others burst into tears of relief.

"This battle has not been without cost on the light side" Dumbledore continued. "Some acromantula, centaurs and merpeople have been killed. We will be holding a ceremony to honour them soon. You are all invited to attend, but no one will think less of you if you do not attend"

"For those of you who are not aware of the full circumstances, I will explain exactly what has happened during the course of these past weeks. During the past few weeks we have been assisted by a group known as the International Auror Army, they are the men and women you have seen dressed similarly to Muggle military. They are responsible for the destruction of the lethifolds that attacked, and were instrumental in the defeat of Voldemort.

At the height of the battle, Voldemort cast Avada Kedavra at Draco Malfoy. He was not killed due to his bond with Harry Potter, but the fact that a wizard as evil as Voldemort cast such a spell summoned the 4 founders of Hogwarts (the younger students gasped). They, in the end, had Voldemort sentenced to death by Voldemort, and have captured all creatures intelligent enough to be responsible for their actions. At this time, Hogwarts is now a school, rather than an independent country. The founders and the IAA have left now, as their jobs have been done. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have retired to recover from the stress of the battle. For those of you who do not want to sleep, please celebrate! Classes are cancelled for the next week!" He clapped his hands and a booming voice said "Hogwarts herself approves of your actions!" As the voice died away, the Great Hall became decorated with banners, and party food appeared on the tables.

***

This seems like a good place to end the chapter. The IAA and the founders are gone, but the fat lady hasn't sung yet.

Now that Voldemort is defeated, how will the ministry react this time? Lucius still has to wake up too. There are about another 2 chapters to come.

A romance scene is coming in the next chapter.

THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WRITTEN!


	18. Malfoys and Blacks

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine, except the IAA members. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Chapter 18: Malfoys and Blacks

_From Chapter 17:_

The founders and the IAA have left now, as their jobs have been done. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have retired to recover from the stress of the battle. For those of you who do not want to sleep, please celebrate! Classes are cancelled for the next week!" He clapped his hands and a booming voice said "Hogwarts herself approves of your actions!" As the voice died away, the Great Hall became decorated with banners, and party food appeared on the tables.

***

Draco and Harry reached the headroom in record time, mainly due to the fact that Draco wouldn't let go of Harry's wrist. The instant they were inside and had closed the door, Harry was pushed up against it, with Draco's lips on his.

"Eager much, love?" Harry teased once they broke apart.

"How do you think I feel? We both could have died." Draco replied. "Time to celebrate being alive" He pushed Harry against the door again and started working on removing his shirt.

As soon as Harry's shirt was unbuttoned, they slowly moved towards the bed, shedding clothes as they got there. By the time they tumbled onto the bed, they were only in their boxers.

They both stripped the others boxer shorts, and moans of pleasure were all that could be heard within the room for the next while

*** Author's Note: I can't write lemons, but if you can, feel free to write a scene to go here ***

Draco collapsed on top of Harry, as they recovered from their climax.

"That... was... amazing. I love you Harry" Draco panted out.

"I love you too Dray" Harry replied, just before performing a cleaning charm.

They fell asleep spooned together, with Harry pushed up against Draco's back.

***

They woke up very late the next morning. Harry winced a little as he stretched, and slowly disentangled himself from Draco. His left arm had pins and needles in it (Draco had managed to end up on top of it), and he moved it slowly, getting the feeling back in it.

Draco woke to hear the shower running in the bathroom. He quietly padded into the bathroom and slipped into the shower. Harry jumped out of his skin when he felt a pair of hands wrap around him. "A little jumpy there, Harry?" Draco purred, starting to rub Harry's chest.

Needless to say, their shower took longer than it normally would. Well, they had to make sure every inch of their boyfriend's skin was absolutely clean.

***

Eventually they emerged from their rooms, and headed to lunch in the Great Hall. As they walked in they received awed looks from the younger students. When they sat down between Ron and Hermione, Ron was oddly silent and Hermione tried to look nonchalant, but failed. "What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked, confused.

"Um", Hermione began, "We came to visit you last night, and let's just say that the stone walls weren't thick enough. You should really remember silencing charms." Harry and Draco blushed, while Ron turned green at the memory.

***

In the hospital wing, there was a groan from behind some closed curtains. Madam Pomfrey went behind the curtains to find Lucius Malfoy awake. "Mr. Malfoy, you gave us quite a scare. Welcome back to the world of the living"

"Madam, I must speak with Professor Dumbledore immediately. The Dark Lord" he began impatiently.

"Has been defeated" she stated firmly, cutting him off. "You have been asleep for quite some time. He was destroyed yesterday, when he attacked Hogwarts".

"Is Draco alive?" he croaked out.

"Yes, he and Harry were instrumental in defeating You-Know-Who. I wouldn't be surprised if they both get the Order Of Merlin."

Lucius Malfoy pulled a ring of his finger, and handed it to Madam Pomfrey. "Please give this to my son, and tell me I am proud of him" he said. In a voice choked with emotion.

Her eyes widened. In all her years, she had never seen Lucius show any emotion except disdain and scorn. "I will see to it" she replied calmly, "In the meantime, you must rest". She asked some of the third years, who were acting as her assistants, to take care of things for a few minutes. She knew how important it was to get the message to Draco quickly.

***

Harry and Draco were leaving lunch when Madam Pomfrey seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Mr. Malfoy", she began in a businesslike tone, "Your father has regained consciousness, but is still very weak. He asked me to give you this (she handed him the ring), and to tell you that he is proud of you".

Draco was stunned, but managed to choke out his thanks. He quickly pulled Harry into an empty classroom, and wrapped his arms around Harry as tears of happiness trickled down his face.

"Dray, what's going on?"

"He's proud of me. I'm a Malfoy still!"

"What?"

"The ring, Harry, look at the ring" Harry saw the Malfoy crest on it, and he suddenly realised.

"It's your father's signet ring"

"Only a Malfoy family heir can wear it. He hasn't disowned me, and he says he's proud of me".

***

In Riddle Manor, Bellatrix Lestrange heard the news that Voldemort had been killed. This time there was no coming back of the Dark Lord. She immediately apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. She had business to do with Dumbledore and Potter.

***

Draco, along with Harry had both decided to get some more sleep, and headed back to their room. They were wide awake though, the instant they heard the front doors fly open, and screams coming from the entrance hall. They ran back, wands drawn, to see Bellatrix Lestrange holding off a bunch of second years who, to their credit, had been able to halt her progress.

She saw Harry and Draco approach and yelled at them, "I'm here to see Dumbledore, please call them off!" Harry's face went red with anger. She was the one person Harry hated most in the world! She destroyed every chance he had of having a family! He immediately cast _incarcerous _at her, and she was quickly restrained and then one of the second years disarmed her.

"You're going to get your wish", Harry spat at her "and I hope you get the Cruciatus curse and then the Kiss for what you have done". He levitated her, none too gently, to the gargoyle, which jumped aside upon seeing them coming.

***

Upon entering Dumbledore's office, he saw Bellatrix and was immediately on his feet. Harry had only seen him look the way he did once before, when he stunned Barty Crouch Jr. (who was posing as Mad-Eye Moody at the time). She was promptly bound tightly to a chair. Harry and Draco explained what had happened, then Dumbledore addressed her, with an edge to his voice.

"Bella, why have you come to Hogwarts, knowing that Voldemort has been defeated?"

"Dumbledore, you know why. It is all over now."

His face hardened. "Bella, you gave us information during the first war. You lost my protection the instant you tortured the Longbottoms. You also murdered Sirius Black. Give me one reason that I should not have you sent to Azkaban for the rest of your life."

She glared back at Dumbledore, then laughed, harshly. "You have got to be joking. They still aren't cured? The St. Mungo's staff are idiots! As for Sirius, he's not dead."

"I saw him die!" Harry shouted "You killed him, bitch!"

"Bella, you are making no sense. Will you submit to veritaserum?"

"If it will make you happy, yes"

Dumbledore summoned Snape, who looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him once he saw Bellatrix. Snape gave her three drops of veritaserum, and Bella promptly had the blank, deadened look induced by the potion.

Dumbledore opened the questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Bellatrix Walburga Lestrange"

"Which side have you supported during the latest war?"

"The side of light"

"Why did you kill Sirius Black?"

"I did not kill Sirius Black"

Dumbledore looked surprised, then gave Snape a questioning look. Snape checked the label, and tapped the vial of veritaserum with his wand. It glowed blue, and he said, surprised. "It is pure veritaserum, she's telling the truth" Dumbledore continued his questioning, his voice softening, with his eyes seeming surprised.

"What did you do to Sirius Black?"

"I used a blasting spell to push him behind the veil"

"Why?"

"Because it would keep him out of the fight until the Dark Lord was defeated"

"Why do you wish that?"

"He is my cousin, and his rashness was bound to get him killed. It got him imprisoned."

"Do you realise that you have killed him anyway?"

"I have not killed him"

"Yet you pushed him beyond the veil"

"I know how to retrieve him from the veil."

"How?"

"The information is in my vault at Gringotts. It was to be forwarded to you, should I die, along with information on the Longbottoms"

"What information on the Longbottoms?"

"How to cure them"

"They are insane due to the Cruciatus curse. Their brain damage is too severe to be cured"

"They are cureable. The spell they are under is a powerful illusion, their minds will be cleared with the counter-curse"

"Why did you not bring this information forward when you were tried?"

"I knew that the Dark Lord would return, and my life would be at risk if I was shown to be a spy."

By this time, Dumbledore's eyes had regained their twinkle, and he was smiling benignly.

Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Severus, if you would administer the antidote." Snape gave her 3 drops of a deep blue liquid, and her eyes regained their life.

"Albus, I have always been on the side of light. I fed Lucius information secretly. My supposed madness gave me access to information that no one else was privy to"

"Bella, I have misjudged you. You are free to go, but I request that you remain in my office until I have communicated the information about your innocence to the school in general and specifically Mr. Longbottom. Also, should you leave the school I can no longer offer protection. You are still wanted by the Ministry and are to be Kissed on sight. I will start the process to clear your name. You are safe here however, as Hogwarts is still independent of Great Britain under her charter." He released Bellatrix Lestrange from her bindings, and she turned to face Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I am sorry that you lost your Godfather at a time when you needed him. I swear to you that he will come back, and I am certain that he would have died in battle otherwise. Also, congratulations on defeating the Dark Lord"

"I accept your apology, but please call him Voldemort" Harry replied, still stunned about the news regarding Sirius, let alone the fact that Voldemort's right-hand mad woman was actually a spy for them and wasn't mad at all.

"I shall send for Mr. Longbottom, but I shall meet him outside my office so he does not attack you on site, Bella" Dumbledore put in, calmly

***

Well, I'm pretty sure that hasn't happened before in a HPDM fanfic. I've no idea how it is going to be received, so I'd really like reviews to know whether it is a good or a bad thing.

_**The more reviews, the faster I write. There are more surprises ahead, and the IAA aren't gone for good from this fanfic.**_

Should I introduce PTSD for anyone in the story, and if so, who?


	19. Veils and Arrests

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine, except the IAA members. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Chapter 19 – Veils and Arrests

_From Chapter 18:_

"Mr. Potter, I am sorry that you lost your Godfather at a time when you needed him. I swear to you that he will come back, and I am certain that he would have died in battle otherwise. Also, congratulations on defeating the Dark Lord"

"I accept your apology, but please call him Voldemort" Harry replied, still stunned about the news regarding Sirius, let alone the fact that Voldemort's right-hand mad woman was actually a spy for them and wasn't mad at all.

"I shall send for Mr. Longbottom, but I shall meet him outside my office so he does not attack you on site, Bella" Dumbledore put in, calmly

***

Neville was in Gryffindor Tower when he received the summons to Dumbledore's office. He was surprised when he was met on the landing at the top of the moving staircase.

"Mr. Longbottom, I have met you out here for a reason. There is someone in my office who you must meet."

"Who is it, sir?" Neville replied, bewildered.

"Firstly, let me explain that she may be able to cure your parents, and that she has not harmed them. I would like you to meet Bellatrix Lestrange"

"What!" Neville burst into the office and hurled a hex at Bella, which Dumbledore deflected. He then cast impedimenta on Neville, and repeated the fact that she can cure his parents. He agreed not to attack her then, and the counter-jinx was cast.

"Mr. Longbottom, to cure your parents, the counter-curse must be cast by someone other than a healer. Bellatrix is the inventor of the curse, so she is the best person to administer the counter-curse."

"Mr. Longbottom, I never intended your parents to be cursed for this long. The long term spell damage team should have been able to cure them." Bella put in.

"We have one problem with this", Dumbledore continued, "Bellatrix, you are still wanted by the Ministry, and they are authorised to use the Unforgivables on you. We can not go to St. Mungos yet, as there are a number of Death Eaters there, under Auror guard. On the other hand, we can go to the Ministry tomorrow morning. In the meantime, you may stay in the quarters next to the headroom. Doubtlessly, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy can show you the way. The password is Wild Rose. Oh, one more thing, so you don't get hexed." He raised his wand and cast a spell at Bellatrix. Her hair turned blonde and ran down to her shoulders, and her skin turned as white as Draco's. She looked a lot like Narcissa, and could be mistaken for her at a distance.

***

Draco and Harry were holding hands as they walked down the corridor, while Bellatrix glided alongside them, like a perfect pureblood. She noticed their hands. "So it is true" she said, mildly surprised. "I was sure that it was false. What do your mother and Andromeda think of this, Draco?"

"I haven't heard from either of them yet, Aunt Bella. It only became public knowledge just before the war broke out" Draco replied, coolly.

"For what it's worth, I approve." Turning to Harry, she continued "Mr, Potter, I believe that you are in contact with my niece, Nymphadora. I would very much like to see her and Andromeda, and try to reconcile my relationship with them."

Harry gave a small smile and replied with "I suggest you owl her directly, but if you call Nymphadora by anything but Tonks you are likely to be hexed by her on sight. She hates her first name with a passion."

They stopped at a painting of a garden, and Bella said the password. On her way into her room, she bid them goodbye.

As soon as Draco and Harry entered their room, the raven-haired Gryffindor kissed his boyfriend passionately. "I'm going to get Sirius back! I can't believe it Dray!" He was nearly bouncing off the walls. The Slytherin kissed him back gently. "Calm down babe. I'm as excited as you are, but we need our strength for tomorrow."

After that, Harry and Draco used even more energy, after putting up silencing charms. They slept well that night, holding the other tightly in their arms.

***

The next morning, Dumbledore summoned Harry, Draco and Bella to his office. After offering tea and sherbet lemons to everyone (which they all declined), he addressed them all.

"Today we will try to bring Sirius Black back from behind the veil. Unfortunately, we are all known to the Ministry, but we cannot all enter the ministry invisible. I recommend that Harry and Bella be invisible. Bella, I need not explain why you are unable to enter the Ministry, and Harry, you will attract media attention. Bella, I will disillusion you, and Harry, I suggest you wear your cloak. Draco, your part in this is not yet known, and I am not likely to be questioned while I am in the Ministry. As Headmaster of Hogwarts, you are all granted diplomatic immunity. This means that the Ministry cannot arrest you or prosecute you for any crimes. As Hogwarts is still independent, I do have this power. Draco and I will side-along Bella and Harry into the Atrium. I assume you can apparate to the Ministry, Draco? The wards will allow you to do so."

"I can, Sir" Draco replied calmly.

"Very well, follow my lead once we are there. Should anything go wrong, obey my orders." Dumbledore replied, casting a Disillusionment charm on Bella, then taking her by the hand and disappearing. Harry pulled his cloak on, and disappeared with Draco a second later.

They reappeared in the Atrium at the Ministry a split second later. Their apparition almost went unnoticed, as their arrival was at the same time many other Ministry employees were arriving at work.

Dumbledore and Draco submitted to getting their wands registered, but were stopped by the guard before continuing.

"Where are your visitors' badges?" he asked in a gruff manner.

"We apparated in" Dumbledore replied calmly "We have business on the courtroom level"

The guard produced badges that read "Albus Dumbledore, Courtroom" and "Draco Malfoy, Courtroom", which they attached to their robes.

They took the lift down to the bottom floor, where the corridor was deserted. Just before they entered the door, Dumbledore paused for a moment. "Everyone", he said quietly, "What we are doing is dangerous. If we are confronted, our plan is to get out of here. Bella, you especially must not be seen. None of you can legally be arrested, as I am granting you diplomatic immunity, but the Ministry are known for arresting first and not asking questions later." With that he opened the door and they all walked inside, hopefully un-noticed.

The circular room was just the same as Harry had seen it when he was there last. He shivered, and reached for Draco's hand. Draco gave Harry's hand a comforting squeeze, which helped with Harry's anxiety. As the room started to revolve, Dumbledore said clearly "The Death Chamber", at which time the room stopped moving and the door directly in front of them opened.

The dais stood in the middle of the room, with the veil fluttering in the non-existent breeze. Once they were inside, Dumbledore cast _colloportus_ on all the doors, effectively sealing them. At that time Bella lifted her disillusionment charm and Harry took his cloak off.

"Bella, how do we do this?" Dumbledore asked. Harry couldn't believe that he was going to see Sirius again. He hoped and prayed that this would work.

"Albus, we need you to stand away from the dais, as you are not related to Sirius. Your presence will disrupt the power." With this, Dumbledore moved off the dais, and stood near the door.

"Now, this ritual usually requires at least one person in the immediate family of the person and one other relation, however Harry and Draco are bonded, so they are one magical unit that is both Sirius' godson and cousin. That should be enough."

"If it's not?" Harry asked. He couldn't not get Sirius back now!

"Then we will get Andromeda, Narcissa and Nymphadora to help." Bella replied evenly.

Harry placed his left hand on the edge of the archway, and held Draco's left hand in his right. Bella held Draco's right hand, with her other hand on the other side of the archway. They were in a semi-circle, with the veil closing the gap between them.

"When I recite the spell, concentrate on pushing your magic towards the veil, then step away with me. It is possible that he may come back with a bit of a blast. Ready?"

Harry stiffly nodded, he didn't think he could speak at the moment. Draco replied for both of them. "We're ready" he told her. They all pointed their wands at the veil.

_Oh veil that links between the planes,_

_We ask that you return to us_

_The one whose blood runs in our veins._

_He must not stay away from us_

_With godson and his cousins both_

_We must make this request_

_With love, we take a solemn oath_

_To send him back is best_

White light shot from all their wands through the veil, and the veil began to vibrate silently. They backed away, as the archway started to grow.

An loud ringing cut through the silence like a foghorn. Bella swore under her breath. "Prepare for Aurors" Dumbledore said quickly "The magic set off the alarms here. Harry, Draco, use your portkeys if you have to."

There was a sudden flash of light and a loud bang, as if a bomb had gone off. The whole dais was enveloped in smoke. As the smoke cleared, not one but three people stood where the veil had been.

Sirius Black stood there, looking bemused, exactly as he looked when he fell through the veil. A woman stood to his right, with long red hair and brilliant green eyes. Holding her hand was a man, with messy raven hair, a carbon copy of Harry. His parents had returned. "Merlin", Dumbledore breathed, "Lily and James".

A split second later, the door burst open and men dressed as Aurors rushed into the room. They spotted Bella and started flinging curses. "Harry, Draco, portkey out! Now!" Dumbledore yelled.

Ducking a curse, Harry reached into his robes and grabbed the IAA medallion, just as Bella was hit with a stunner. Draco was holding his medallion, and they both shouted "Phoenixes for peace!" As Harry felt the tug below his navel, Bellatrix fell onto Draco, preventing his portkey from activating. Harry screamed out "Draco!" just before disappearing in a whirl of colour.

***

The portkey ride seemed to never end. Eventually Harry slammed to a halt in the red, sandy soil of the Australian desert, nearing sunset. The only sign of civilisation was a sign with the IAA insignia, a phoenix holding a wand, on it, and the words "IAA Portkey Station 4, Woomera Prohibited Area, South Australia. Please wait, an IAA officer will be with you shortly." Harry tried to apparate away, he had to get back to the Ministry! He turned on the spot and nothing happened. He tried again, and still couldn't apparate. He screamed his frustration. One minute and 15 apparition attempts later Dumbledore appeared at his side.

Harry started to speak, but Dumbledore cut him off. "They have all been arrested", he said quickly, "Everyone is unharmed, but the Aurors were a bit rough with them. I managed to get away long enough to activate my portkey. Draco was being held by two Aurors, so I couldn't get him away. They are in holding cells at the ministry"

"We have to get back there! Can't you make a portkey?" Harry replied, frantically.

"The wards here are too strong, Harry. I have never seen anything like them before" Dumbledore said with irritating calmness. "All we can do is wait until someone turns up."

Within a minute, something flew over the horizon. As it came closer they saw it was a dragon! They drew their wands, and were about to cast conjunctivitis charms when they saw that the dragon was carrying a large object in its claws. The object was about the size of a small room. The top half was glass, changing to steel about half way along the side, not unlike a cablecar, with the IAA insignia on its side, and the words "Dragon Transport 35". After placing it gently on the ground the dragon landed nearby. Commander Collins stepped out of the transport. "Welcome to IAA headquarters. What brings you here?"

***

That seems like a good point to end the chapter. Sorry it's taken me so incredibly long to get it out. When I'm not travelling, it's hard to find the time because there is so much that needs to be done at home.

What do you think of bringing Lily and James back? They're not going going to play a major part, but I reckon it's an interesting twist.

The next chapter or two should be interesting. No one keeps Draco away from Harry for long!


	20. A Diplomatic Mess

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine, except the IAA members. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Chapter 20 – A Diplomatic Mess

_From Chapter 19:_

The portkey ride seemed to never end. Eventually Harry slammed to a halt in the red, sandy soil of the Australian desert, nearing sunset. The only sign of civilisation was a sign with the IAA insignia, a phoenix holding a wand, on it, and the words "IAA Portkey Station 4, Woomera Prohibited Area, South Australia. Please wait, an IAA officer will be with you shortly." Harry tried to apparate away, he had to get back to the Ministry! He turned on the spot and nothing happened. He tried again, and still couldn't apparate. He screamed his frustration. One minute and 15 apparition attempts later Dumbledore appeared at his side.

Harry started to speak, but Dumbledore cut him off. "They have all been arrested", he said quickly, "Everyone is unharmed, but the Aurors were a bit rough with them. I managed to get away long enough to activate my portkey. Draco was being held by two Aurors, so I couldn't get him away. They are in holding cells at the ministry"

"We have to get back there! Can't you make a portkey?" Harry replied, frantically.

"The wards here are too strong, Harry. I have never seen anything like them before" Dumbledore said with irritating calmness. "All we can do is wait until someone turns up."

Within a minute, something flew over the horizon. As it came closer they saw it was a dragon! They drew their wands, and were about to cast conjunctivitis charms when they saw that the dragon was carrying a large object in its claws. The object was about the size of a small room. The top half was glass, changing to steel about half way along the side, not unlike a cablecar, with the IAA insignia on its side, and the words "Dragon Transport 35". After placing it gently on the ground the dragon landed nearby. Commander Collins stepped out of the transport. "Welcome to IAA headquarters. What brings you here?"

***

Commander Ben Collins looked much more at home in the Australian desert than he did in England. He was dressed in a sandy grey field uniform, wearing combat boots and a large broad-brimmed hat, pinned up on one side by a badge with the IAA insignia, just like a slouch hat.

"We need your help!" Harry said desperately "Everyone has been arrested by the Ministry!"

"Commander, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lily and James Potter and Sirius Black have been arrested by the Ministry of Magic. They were all granted immunity by Hogwarts, and therefore their arrests were illegal. Harry and I were also officially arrested, but were able to activate our portkeys." Dumbledore stated, summing up the situation.

"Call me Ben. This looks like a diplomatic mess. We'll see what we can do." Commander Collins said. "If you'll board the dragon transport we'll head for the diplomatic complex"

"Thankyou Ben" Dumbledore replied.

Upon entering the transport, they noticed that it was fitted with 6 airline style seats, 3 on each side. Ben instructed them to fasten their seat belts and then stepped outside the transport and whistled. The dragon raised its head, and then Ben Collins shouted "Take us to diplomatic affairs please", then he quickly stepped back into the transport and shut the door, then sat down and buckled up. "Hold on, this is one hell of a ride" he told them.

The ride across the Australian desert was unlike anything Harry had ever experienced. The transport was picked up by the dragon so they were about 10 metres (30 feet) above the ground and then they started moving at breakneck speed above the red sand and the spinifex (small desert grass/bushes). As they sped along, headed west, Ben Collins explained that they needed to fly low for a bit as the railway went through the area near here.

Ten hair-raising minutes later, they saw a large group of buildings surrounded by green grass, which looked incredibly out of place in the middle of the desert. "We use a combination of magic and bore water to keep the area green." Ben explained.

The dragon put them down on a cleared area just outside the grass of the complex. Once they had disembarked Commander Collins closed the door of the transport and the dragon picked it up and flew off. "Hold my hands please, as we step onto the lawn" He said, offering his left hand to Harry, and his right hand to Dumbledore. "The wards will not let you in otherwise."

As they stepped onto the grass, they felt the tingle of very strong wards allowing them through. He released their hands once they were on the lawn, and asked them to follow him. They followed him in to a spacious entrance hall, and the sergeant at the desk sprang to attention and saluted him. He returned the salute and asked the man to find them a European affairs officer. The sergeant picked up his phone and spoke to someone, then replied "Major John Tanner is available, sir. He is in room A283." "Thankyou" Ben replied, and then headed down one of the many corridors, followed by Harry and Dumbledore.

They soon reached room A283, where a nameplate on the door read "Major John Tanner – Commanding Officer - European Affairs". He knocked on the door and was invited to enter. They entered an office, containing a desk with a few chairs in front of it and a filing cabinet. A crystal ball, about 40cm in diameter sat to the right of a telephone, and a computer sat at one end of the desk. Except for the crystal ball it looked just like a Muggle office.

A man in his late fourties, with slightly greying hair was seated at the desk. He stood and saluted. "Commander, what can I do for you?"

"John, you can dispense with the ceremony. Let me introduce Mr. Harry Potter and Professor Albus Dumbledore, who have just arrived from England" They all shook hands.

Once they were seated Dumbledore had explained their story, while Harry fidgeted. He had to get Draco out of there! When he had finished, Major Tanner thought for a minute, and then said, in a matter-of-fact voice:

"As I understand the situation, these people were under diplomatic immunity at the time of their arrests. This immunity was provided by Hogwarts school, however your Ministry had not been informed at the time of arrest"

"That is correct" Dumbledore replied.

"I can place a floo call through to the Ministry and arrange for their release now. Professor, you will need to prove to them that they are under the protection of Hogwarts before they will be released. Do you have papers to prove this?"

"No, but I can get them if you will floo Hogwarts"

"Very well"

Major Tanner pressed the speaker button on his phone and dialled a number. "Communications center", a disembodied voice replied. "Please patch the comms ball in room A283 through to the Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, England. Allow object transfer inbound.". Green flames appeared in the crystal ball but were quickly replaced by Dumbledore's office. Fawkes flew from his perch towards the fireplace and trilled gently.

Dumbledore spoke gently. "Fawkes, I require the immunity documents, can you please fetch them and send them through." Fawkes flew over to Dumbledore's desk and rifled through some papers with his beak. He picked up some and placed them into the fireplace, and they promptly appeared on the desk next to the crystal ball. "Thankyou Fawkes. We plan to be back soon." He nodded to the Major, who pressed a button on his phone, which made the crystal ball show green flames. Dumbledore quickly looked through the papers, and asked for a quill to make some changes. He was handed a ballpoint pen by Major Tanner, and he quickly made some changes to the forms.

"These forms grant everyone arrested total and complete immunity under the sovereignty of Hogwarts", he stated, handing the forms to the Major. Major Tanner quickly scanned the forms and agreed. "These should secure their immediate release." He cast a copying spell on the papers. "We will need a copy for our files".

Major Tanner hit the redial button on his phone "Please connect room A283 to the English Ministry of Magic, Department of International Magical Co-operation. Allow object transfer outbound only." The green flames in the ball dissolved to show an office in the Ministry of Magic, manned by a slim, black haired witch in lime-green robes.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she shouted, surprised. Dumbledore remembered her as Julie Rayner, a hufflepuff.

"Miss Rayner. Good to see you again."

"Everyone at the ministry is saying that you are under arrest for breaking in to the department of Mysteries"

"They are only half-correct. I was in the department of Mysteries, but due to the current situation, I have immunity from prosecution"

"Immunity?" she replied, confused.

"When the Ministry fell, Hogwarts became its own sovereign state. It still is a sovereign state, and therefore it still has full diplomatic privileges. Several people have been arrested, and they have immunity from prosecution too. I have the papers here, I would appreciate you arranging their immediate release." Dumbledore told her, calmly. He passed the papers through the fire to Julie. She took them and looked over them.

"Professor, this is going to be difficult. Draco Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange are wanted by the Ministry." She looked at the last three papers. "Sirius Black and Lily and James Potter are dead, Professor." She gave Dumbledore a questioning look.

"They were dead, but have been brought back via some department of Mysteries apparatus. I do not believe that the Ministry would appreciate me revealing the details. I assure you, they are alive."

"I haven't done this before" She replied, a bit unsure. "I'll need to get the Minister here to approve these."

"Who is the Minister now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fudge resigned, so the senior undersecretary is Acting Minister for now. I believe her name is Umbridge. Dolores Umbridge." When she mentioned the name, Harry gasped and even Dumbledore looked surprised.

"I see. I will probably need to speak to her directly. Please send her a copy of the papers. I will floo her directly"

"I will send her the papers immediately" She tapped them with her wand and they folded up into paper planes and zoomed off."

"Thank you Miss Rayner. Goodbye"

"Goodbye Professor"

Major Tanner closed the floo connection, and arranged for another connection to the Minister's office.

"Welcome to the office of the Minister of Magic" A disembodied voice answered. "Please state your name and the purpose of your floo call."

"Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. We are here on a diplomatic mission, and require to speak to the acting minister immediately."

"Please wait and you will be connected" The green flames dissolved to show Dolores Umbridge sitting at the Minister's desk, with a name block reading "Dolores Umbridge – Acting Minister". Harry grimaced at the sight of her.

"Dumbledore!" she shrieked in her high-pitched voice.

"Dolores" Dumbledore replied, calm as ever.

"Mr. Potter" she growled, noticing Harry.

"Madam Umbridge" Harry replied, icily.

Ignoring the animosity Dumbledore continued "Dolores, earlier today in the Death Chamber, your Aurors arrested 5 people who have diplomatic immunity. I have delivered the documents necessary to the department of International Magical Co-operation, and due to the complexity of the matter, you will need to authorise their release."

"I have no documents, Dumbledore" she replied, smiling grotesquely. Her smile disappeared in an instant as 5 paper planes flew into the room and landed on her desk.

She unfolded the planes and looked at the papers, frowning. "Dumbledore, you must be joking. Draco Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange supported the Dark Lord and the other 3 are dead. Furthermore, Hogwarts is a school, and cannot grant immunity." She told Dumbledore. Harry growled in his throat. He wanted to jump through the floo and throttle her.

"Dolores, clause 27 of the Hogwarts Charter, that pre-dates the Ministry, grants Hogwarts the ability to secede from England [A/N: secede means to become its own country] in a time of war. When the Ministry fell, clause 27 was invoked. I have not revoked clause 27 yet, therefore Hogwarts can grant immunity. Secondly, Sirius Black, Lily Potter and James Potter were brought back through the veil in the Death Chamber earlier today. Thirdly, there is no evidence of Draco Malfoy ever supporting Lord Voldemort, and Bellatrix Lestrange was a spy, as was Severus Snape. That is why I would like you to expedite their release" Dumbledore told her, with a slight bite to his voice.

"Dumbledore, you are being ridiculous. Clause 27 will never hold up in a court of law. You can't just transform a school into a country. The Ministry does not, and will not recognise Hogwarts as a country. That is an official decision. The five of them will surely face Azkaban. Malfoy and Lestrange will no doubt be Kissed" When she said the last sentence Harry lost his temper

"You bitch! You utter lying toad-faced bitch! If anything happens to any of them, you will regret it! I swear, if any of them are Kissed, I will transfigure you into a toad and feed you to a snake!" Harry yelled.

"They will be sent to Azkaban or Kissed the day after tomorrow." Umbridge snarled back. "I will see to it personally. As Minister I can do that Potter. You should watch yourself" She disappeared in a burst of green flames.

"We have to get them out of there!" Harry pleaded. "Please, we can't let Draco be kissed!" Dumbledore gave Major Tanner and Commander Collins a significant look. "Gentlemen, what do we do now?"

"John, contact the Governor-General and alert Covert Ops" Commander Collins said to Major Tanner. "We're going to have to perform a raid on the British Ministry of Magic."

***

Well, looks like Umbridge is in for a surprise. .PLEASE REVIEW!! I didn't get any reviews last time, so I want to know if anyone is actually following this story. Each review speeds up my writing significantly. I'll probably wrap up the story in the next few chapters. Can anyone help me with the characters of Lily and James? I'm not very familiar with what the books say about them. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY!


	21. The Raid

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine, except the IAA members. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

BETA WANTED! IF ANYONE IS WILLING TO BETA MY STORIES, SEND ME A MESSAGE!

Chapter 21 – The Raid

_From Chapter 20:_

"John, contact the Governor-General and alert Covert Ops" Commander Collins said to Major Tanner. "We're going to have to perform a raid on the British Ministry of Magic."

Within an hour, Dumbledore and Harry were seated at a table along with a number of IAA officers and an elderly gentleman, who was introduced as His Excellency, Sir Richard Anderson, the Governor-General. Commander Collins had explained that the Governor-General is the head of the armed forces, so they need his authority to perform any major operations.

Commander Collins spoke first. "We have spoken with the elders of the Uluru aborigines. Under the Uluru-Stonehenge treaty of 125AD, the earth magic and the powers of the Uluru elders and the Council of Magical Chieftains, predecessor to the Ministry are linked. This treaty gives us authority to perform the raid without committing an act of war"

After Commander Collins had explained the situation he sat down and a woman in her 40s stood up. She was rather tall and heavy-set, with dark skin and jet black hair. She spoke in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

A blueprint appeared on the table along with photos showing Sirius, Draco, Bella, Lily and James.

"Intelligence has informed us that all 5 of our primary targets are in holding cells within the Ministry. They will be transported directly to Azkaban tomorrow morning. The dungeon area is warded against portkeys and all other forms of transportation, with the exception of the Azkaban transfer room. Earth warded portkeys should be able to bypass the wards there. Although Ministry Aurors are aware of the Uluru-Stonehenge treaty there are a number of highly trained wizards on patrol in the areas in the manner of a private security force. They are likely to be our main problem."

"Our secondary target", the figures disappeared to be replaced with a picture of Dolores Umbridge, and a blueprint of the area around the minister's office, "is more difficult to get to. Getting out will be easy, as the area is only warded against entry. There are only two ways in, through the outer office, or via floo from the Auror department." She sat down.

Sir Anderson addressed them all. "In view of the circumstances, I will authorise this operation", he rumbled. "However, you must go via the Atrium in, and use your diplomatic powers where possible. I have contacted the Home Secretary in London and have a warrant for the arrest of Dolores Umbridge. The charge is Attempting to Pervert the Course of Justice. Mr Dumbledore, I believe you have papers authorising the release of the 5 people held in custody?"

"I do" Dumbledore replied.

Commander Collins stood up. "We need a squad of 20 for this operation. 10 for the primary objective, 10 for the secondary. We will also require a floo deactivation team and a camouflaged anti-apparition team. We will exit via the Atrium. Civilians are not usually involved in operations, as they are a liability, but Mr. Dumbledore must accompany us, as we cannot serve papers for the release of the 5 in custody. may accompany us too, as he has shown himself not to be a liability, and his celebrity status may be of assistance." Addressing Harry and Dumbledore directly, he continued "However, you must obey any orders given by other members of the team instantly and without argument. Is that understood?" He told them, not unkindly but firmly. They both agreed.

Soon they were dressed in IAA diplomatic attire, which consisted of Muggle button-down shirts and longs, along with black shoes (they looked like dress shoes, but were designed not to impede movement). A small IAA logo was embroidered in gold on the right breast of the shirt. In the event of conflict, the clothes would turn into standard battle dress. They were escorted to a large room, where 20 other IAA soldiers and Commander Collins were waiting. They all wore the same clothes as Harry and Dumbldore. They were directed to place a hand on a phoenix statue. As soon as everyone was touching it, Harry felt a tug below his navel as the Portkey activated.

They landed with a thump in an unfamiliar room. One of the soldiers quickly grabbed Harry's arm to prevent him from falling. "We are now at IAA London headquarters" Commander Collins said. "Form up behind me with Dumbledore and Potter, followed by team A, team B behind them. Harry and Dumbledore ended up standing behind Commander Collins, and all the other soldiers formed 2 lines behind them, their wands in wrist holsters. "Apparition positions", Collins called, and took hold of Harry's hand. Harry held Dumbledore's hand, whose other hand was seized by one of the soldiers. They all apparated as one to the Atrium in the Ministry of Magic.

All heads turned towards them as they arrived. Seeing 23 people apparate in unison, all dressed the same was definitely cause for comment. Flashing a diplomatic pass at the surprised guard, they all walked straight past him and towards the main stairs. Without saying a word, the back ten soldiers strode up the stairs, while Collins lead the rest of them down three levels, to the level below the courtrooms. There was a large steel door with a sign reading "Ministry holding cells – Authorised personnel only". Commander Collins knocked on the door. The door opened and Dumbledore spoke up. "Hello Dawlish" he said calmly.

Auror Dawlish looked astounded, confronted with Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and 11 other people turning up outside the holding cells. "Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" he asked, bewildered. "May we come in?" Dumbledore replied. He opened the door, and they entered a chamber about the size of Dumbledore's office. There was a desk full of papers to the right side of the room, and a steel door labelled "Cells" opposite. Harry itched to run for that door and get everyone out as soon as possible.

Dumbledore handed Dawlish a number of papers "These are orders for the release of Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black, Lily Potter and James Potter, who are currently held here." Dawlish started to look through the papers when both doors glowed red. His head snapped up and he drew his wand. Umbridge's voice rang through the room. "Ministry to lockdown, Aurors to Minister's office and holding cells!" As her voice rang through the room, all the black clothes changed to IAA battle dress. All the soldiers were also wearing medallions with "OZ" carved into them. Dawlish never stood a chance. He was stunned within a second. Five of the soldiers started to work on the wards blocking the cell door, as Collins and the other 5 soldiers worked on sealing the outer door.

Collins' communications radio crackled. "Collins, Umbridge got cot the security forces on us, she's on her way via the internal prisoner transfer system". Collins swore, then swung round and yelled to the men working on the door "No time to dismantle, blast it open!".

They conjured up a clear shield that divided the room in half from the floor to the ceiling, leaving only a small gap, wide enough for a man to get through. They quickly spread a gel over the door and in the gap between the door and the frame. They put a small box with a timer in the centre of the door and ran back behind the shield.

Ten seconds later the room shook and the door was reduced to splinters. They quickly vanished the shield and ran towards the cells, Harry and Dumbledore following them, just as the outer door started to shake as the security forces tried to get in.

"They'll be through in a minute, non-lethal force only" Collins yelled. 8 of the men faced the door while 2, along with Harry and Dumbledore started blasting the cell doors open. Lily and James were in a cell together, dirty but otherwise unharmed. Sirius was in the cell next to them, nursing a number of bruises. Three cells down they found Bellatrix. She was in far worse shape. She had a large amount of hex damage and it looked like the Aurors had been taking out their anger towards Voldemort on her. She was still able to walk, luckily.

Harry was in the process of blasting open a particularly stubborn door when he heard a shout. He turned and barely had time to duck as a sickly green light flashed past him. It barely touched the door, yet it exploded inwards. Looking up he saw Umbridge running towards him, a crazed look in her eyes.

Harry started casting stunners at her, but she deflected them. She stopped at a cell 10 doors away from Harry. Harry reached her just in time to see her cast Avada Kedavra at Draco, huddled in the corner of the cell.

Harry screamed. His magic flew out and Umbridge never stood a chance. She flew across the cell and smashed into the wall, unconscious. Harry rushed to Draco and cradled him in his arms. "Draco? Draco?" he sobbed, not wanting to believe it. Then he felt it, a heartbeat. It was faint, but his heart was still beating. One of the IAA officers arrived on the scene within seconds and put Draco into magical stasis. It would keep him alive for half an hour, but no longer.s

The cell shook while a loud blast echoed down the corridor. Spells started flying. "Team, begin retreat" Collins' voice shouted. "Back up to the Azkaban Transfer Room!" Harry and the IAA officer floated Draco and Umbridge out of the cell and down the corridor. Everyone else was on their way to the room, with the IAA men fighting a rearguard action. As Harry passed Collins, he spoke into his radio "Team 2, objective obtained by team 1, begin retreat. Base, secure Azkaban and have Elpheba ready for emergency evac to Woomera".

As he spoke, IAA soldiers apparated into Azkaban and they began battling the guards. As they duelled,a small jet aircraft landed on the ocean, and taxied to the dock. Once anti-apparition wards were up, they radioed the ministry team, telling them Azkaban was ready.

The Azkaban Transfer Room was a round chamber about 10 metres in diameter, with a stone pedestal in the middle, once they were all in it, they slammed the door and Collins hit the pedestal with his wand. Harry felt a tug just below his navel and the world was swept up in a whirl of colour, as they raced towards Azkaban.

They arrived at Azkaban in a whirl of colour. Harry stumbled but his arm was grabbed by Dumbledore before he could fall. They saw the flashes of spells while another IAA team were battling the Azkaban guards. They quickly rushed towards the dock, Draco and Umbridge floating ahead of them. Harry vaguely thought that the battle looked a bit like a Muggle fireworks display. He was quickly brought back to reality when a spell flew their way. "Concentrate on the plane" one of the Azkaban guards shouted. Spells hit the amphibious jet and rebounded off. The guards promptly directed their attack on Harry and Dumbledore's party. The other IAA unit started firing spells at the guards and provided enough covering fire for them to board the jet.

Once aboard the jet accelerated and took off, headed south-east from England, towards IAA headquarters in Woomera, Australia.


	22. Escape To Woomera

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By The Haydster

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine, except the IAA members. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning. This story will contain slash (gay love), and is set in Harry's 7th year. This story does not comply with Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Ok, this story is finally starting to draw to a close. I will wrap it up either in this chapter or the next one.

I apologize for the incredible delay between the last chapter and this one. It was written a while ago, but I forgot to upload it. As an apology, I am uploading the chapter after this one now.

Chapter 22 – Escape to Woomera

_From Chapter 21:_

Once aboard the jet accelerated and took off, headed south-east from England, towards IAA headquarters in Woomera, Australia.

Harry was in a daze. He was on board a jet of a secret wizarding force with his parents who, along with his godfather were back from the dead, the love of his life, who had been hit with Avada Kedavra but wasn't quite dead, the person who ha d supposedly killed Sirius but was actually a spy for Dumbledore and finally, the current Acting Minister For Magic who decided to try at being a despot.

Commander Collins got a stretcher from the rear of the plane and set Draco down on it. He promptly checked Draco's vital signs. He was barely breathing, and his heart beat was weak and irregular. He relayed that information to the others, and went to one of the lockers in the back of the plane. He returned carrying a vial of a silvery liquid. He walked towards Draco with the vial and Dumbledore quickly placed himself between Commander Collins and Draco. "You can't do that!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Unicorn blood! Surely there is a better way. The curse that unicorn blood carries is worse than death itself!" Dumbledore argued. Harry blanched. He knew that unicorn blood would save you from the brink of death, but you would carry a curse for the rest of your life for killing a unicorn. Sirius looked like he wanted to punch Commander Collins for possessing unicorn blood.

Draco suddenly convulsed and stopped breathing altogether. Collins pushed Dumbledore out of the way and tipped the contents of the vial down Draco's throat before anyone could react.

As Draco started breathing again Sirius punched Collins on the jaw and sent him flying. Dumbledore restrained Sirius before he could do any more damage with a full-body bind. Harry was at Draco's side, too worried about him to care about what Collins had just done.

"Collins" Dumbledore said, "You have just saved Mr. Malfoy's life, but cursed him for eternity. Explain yourself". His cold fury directed at Collins showed Collins exactly why Voldemort had feared him (Authors Note: Think of when Dumbledore turned up near the end of _Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_).

"He is safe, Professor"

"He has been given unicorn blood. He may survive, but as you well know, the curse unicorn blood carries is worse than death"

"You misunderstand me. He is not cursed. The unicorn blood does not carry the curse that it usually does"

"Explain"

Sirius was released from the full-body bind, and colour returned to Harry's face as Commander Collins explained that unicorns inhabit an area of IAA headquarters and they have consented to give blood, much like the way people donate blood to save lives. As the blood is given without harming the unicorn, and with their consent, the blood is not cursed. Draco would live without any curse.

While he explained, he helped Bellatrix with her injuries. Although she had been in quite a lot of pain, her injuries were not serious. She suspected that was deliberate, so that she would still be lucid during her trial. She was likely to get one, and without Dumbledore, she would be sentenced to the Dementors Kiss.

Umbridge was still unconscious, but she was in no danger. While she was still unconscious, she was handcuffed. The handcuffs were not conjured, so they were entirely non-magical. Magical restraints could injure her while she was unconscious. Although no one would have cared about her welfare, they wanted her to stand trial and not be able to claim she was brutalised.

While Draco slept, Harry sat with his parents and helped them catch up on the years they had missed. They also told him a number of the stories that he should have heard while growing up, but never got the chance. The reunion was tearful at times when they realised how much they all had missed, and the fact that Lily and James Potter were no longer dead.

The flight to Woomera was to take 4 hours, as the jet could travel at Mach 10 (10 times the speed of sound. 30 minutes from landing, the pilot called Collins into the cockpit. A few minutes later he returned.

"We have a slight problem. The Ministry of Magic is treating the arrest of Dolores Umbridge as a kidnap. Her arrest is legal, and will be found to be so, but in the meantime the Ministry has requested that the Royal Air Force intercept us and force us to land. Fast fighters have been dispatched from a RAF base in India. We will attempt to outrun them, but if we need to take evasive action, we may need the throw the plane about a bit. You may want to buckle up. I will strap Draco down in the stretcher, and I guess that I should secure Umbridge."

About ten minutes after they had were all secured, the plane did a barrel roll and spun into an almost vertical dive. Everyone lurched forward as the plane zoomed down. After diving for a minute the plane did a 90 degree turn and was horizontal again. Harry looked out the window and saw that they were only about 10 metres over the water. Looking back he saw 2 RAF fighters coming down after them. They were pushed back in their seats as the 2 scramjet engines went to full throttle. Once they were able to move again, Collins walked toward the cockpit to talk to the pilot

"We have 2 RAF jets after us, but we think we can outrun them. I have instructed the pilot to send a distress call, so hopefully we can get our aircraft to intercept them before they force us down. At least they won't shoot at us, because they are treating this as a kidnap retrieval exercise" Collins stated calmly as he returned from the cockpit.

The plane zig-zagged from side to side as they hurtled along just above the ocean. Everyone was thrown around as they had to jump over a tiny reef sticking out of the ocean. Five minutes had passed doing the crazy maneuvers when the plane straightened out and started to climb. 4 lethal-looking fighter aircraft were approaching from ahead, with the red, white and blue rings with a red kangaroo in the centre, the insignia of the Royal Australian Air Force. They had reached Australian waters, and the RAF couldn't follow them without committing an act of war, and they would be shot down.

Five minutes later, the scramjet powered plane was landing on the runway at IAA headquarters in the Woomera Prohibited Area, South Australia

Well, that's the end of chapter 22. They seem to be safe for now, but what will happen now that they have captured Dolores Umbridge directly from the Ministry Of Magic?

Sorry about it taking so long to finish this chapter, and I'm aware that there hasn't been much fluff recently. I'm not really good at writing fluff or lemon scenes, but I'll give it a shot in the next chapter.

Bye for now,

TheHaydster


	23. More Diplomacy

Prophecies, Love and the Ancient Magic

By TheHaydster

Chapter 23 – More Diplomacy

Harry looked out the window of the jet as it landed. There were 2 dragon transports waiting, looking like detached cablecars. The dragons that had carried them there were snoozing nearby. They both ignored the plane landing. One of the transports had the Red Cross insignia on it, and the other one held the IAA crest with the words "Diplomatic Corps" underneath it. There were men outside both.

"Everyone, listen up" Collins said as the plane taxied to the transports. "Draco will be taken off first, as he still needs medical attention. Harry may go with him, but we can only allow one person. Everyone else will need to come with me to headquarters so we can sort out this mess. Sirius, will you take care of Dolores, please?" Sirius nodded his assent. As soon as the plane's hatch was fully open two men rushed into the plane. They were wearing green jumpsuits with a Red Cross on the right breast. They both rushed to Draco and checked his vital signs. "Still alive but very weak. we need to transport now" one of them stated. "I'm coming with you" Harry put in. "OK. Follow us but don't get in the way" the other medic replied. The two medics levitated Draco's stretcher and took him out of the plane. As they exited the plane one of them gave a loud whistle. One of the dragons perked up at the whistle and was in the air and hovering over the Red Cross transport in seconds. As soon as the four of them were in the transport, one of the medics slammed the door, the dragon picked up the transport and they were off at an incredibly fast speed, headed toward the IAA hospital.

As everyone else deplaned (Sirius levitating an unconscious Umbridge), two gentlemen in white linen suits with the IAA insignia neatly embroidered in black on the breast greeted them. One man looked to be in his 50s, with greying hair, while his companion was about 20 years younger with his black hair in a crew cut.

The senior man addressed Collins jovially. "Ben, good to see you. What's the latest mess for us to sort out?"

"Nice to see you too, Steven. At the moment we have Dolores Umbridge, Great Britain Acting Minister for Magic in custody. The mission did not go smoothly. We have had one of our rescue targets injured enough to require the use of unicorn blood, injury at the hands of Dolores. We also had to outrun RAF jets that were trying to force us down. It looks like there may be a big stink over this"

"Ah well, that's why we are here. Let's get to my office and try and straighten this out." Everyone boarded the other dragon transport. Once they were in the remaining dragon picked them up gently and started to fly them leisurely across the Australian desert in the same direction as the original dragon had taken Harry and Draco.

Within 5 minutes of takeoff, the dragon transport containing Draco was landing at the IAA hospital. The medics had messaged ahead with his status and a team were waiting for them at the landing site. Draco was rushed into the emergency room and the doctors started casting spells to diagnose exactly what Avada Kedavra had done to him. Numbers and letters flashed in the air above Draco, quickly replaced by other ones as the doctors worked on him.

"He's got severe magical core depletion, we'll need more unicorn blood. His minor injuries are pulling magic from his core, we need to heal them now!". Almost instantly a ball of fire appeared in the emergency room and Fawkes flew down and cried over Draco's injuries, healing them in a flash. Draco was quickly injected with a serum made from unicorn blood and was taken to the intensive care unit. Harry sat by his bedside.

While Draco was being treated at the IAA hospital, everyone else was arriving at the IAA offices building, where the raid on the ministry was originally planned. James, Lily, Sirius and Bellatrix were invited to wait in a room off the reception area, and were offered refreshments while Dumbledore, Collins and the IAA diplomats went into an office. Umbridge was taken to a holding cell, where she would be revived and checked to make sure that she was not injured.

Once the four men were seated inside the office, the older man spoke. "Professor Dumbledore, I am Steven Johns of the IAA Diplomatic Corps, my colleague is Chris Underhill. We have been briefed on the raid by the IAA forces that accompanied you on the operation". He turned to Collins. "You will be pleased to know that there were no serious casualties on our side, or on the side of the Ministry. They have, however, kicked up a major stink about this issue, as expected. As they class what we did as a covert operation. the wizarding section of MI6 has been involved, which has drawn ASIO (Australian espionage) into it. We have a meeting with officials from both agencies along with an elder of the Uluru aborigines who is an authority on the Uluru-Stonehenge treaty."

Within an hour, they were all seated in a conference room. Harvey Stone, the MI6 officer, a slim man with brown hair was trying to look impassive, but he was failing miserably, as it was apparent to everyone that he was angry with the turn of events. In contrast, the ASIO officer, a tall woman by then name of Sylvia Martin looked entirely unconcerned. Representing the Uluru aborigines was Elder Wujunti who looked like he had the wisdom of the ages and his looks showed his heritage clearly.

Stone stood up and spoke in a clipped tone, infused with suppressed rage. "Your agents have kidnapped our magical head of state and have caused several prisoners to escape. Give me one good reason not to have you all extradited to Great Britain immediately and Kissed". He didn't raise his voice, but he was shaking with anger.

Collins got to his feet, but before he could say anything Elder Wujunti spoke in a calm, deep voice. "Stone, Collins, sit down. Stone, if you will remain calm everything will be explained to you." It became instantly clear that he had assumed control of the meeting. "Johns, go over what has happened to ensure that we are all on the same page" Johns went over the operations of the raid, while Stone turned redder and redder, and by the time Johns sat down, he was entirely red with anger.

"This..." he started shouting, and then continued shouting in silence as Elder Wujunti waved his hand, and Stone found his voice gone and his arms and legs immobile. "Do not shout, Mr. Stone. You need to listen. The actions have been explained, but the reasons behind them have not." he said, supremely unruffled. Once Stone had stopped trying to shout, he was able to sit down, angry but silent.

The meeting progressed, with Dumbledore explaining why the raid was conducted, and how they had tried to solve the issue without violence. "Now, you may speak, Stone." Wujunti said. Stone was still red, but not as red as he was.

"You have explained your reasons, but you have no authority to do the raid. I know the Uluru-Stonehenge treaty gives you certain powers, but interfering with the course of British justice is not one of them. You will still have to face the Wizengamot."

"Stop being a disgruntled bureaucrat, Stone." Wununti put in, calm as ever. "You know as well as I do that your recommendation will decide what happens."

"Be that as it may, I will recommend that they stand trial! They have broken into the Ministry of Magic, kidnapped the minister and freed prisoners!"

"You have heard for yourself, they had no choice. The minister, who was arrested, not kidnapped, was going to pervert the course of justice by convicting people to what is, essentially, the death penalty without a trial."

"That doesn't matter, they broke the law!"

Wujunti gave a long-suffering sigh. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." He pushed a small wallet across the desk to Stone. It bore the Ministry Of Magic seal, as well as a seal showing Stonehenge, with Uluru in the middle. It looked very old, but in pristine condition.

"What's this?" Stone asked.

"This is the authority under which I may overrule the Ministry Of Magic" Wujunti replied.

That seems like a good place to end a chapter. I'm sorry that it is taking so very long to write the chapters. I only write well when I am traveling on a long distance train or on a plane. That doesn't happen very often, so I don't write very often either.


End file.
